The Good the Evil and the Hellboy
by AymsterSilver
Summary: Three agents come to the B.P.R.D. A telekenetic, a master multitasker and a mindreader who is not quite sure that's all she pocesses. In the meantime, a mystery takes place concerning a burned down university and a dead man...HB/Liz Abe/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my first Fanfictions EVER. Please review. By the by, I havn't seen the first Hellboy in ages, so if I get somthing wrong...just...uh...correct me and lecture me and tell me how bad this really is - Uhhh...Oh I mean how good this really is) Then tell all your friends, post your review in the newspaper so that all the world can see and make an entire collage representing all the little glitches and mistakes I made on this story...Yah. no more than that. (What a simple and easy process.)**

**Chapter 1: There's not Enough of Us Freaks Already?**

You could hear Tom Manning stomping furiously down the halls of the B.P.R.D. This was a customary morning of the Bureau. It wasn't unusual. Manning as always, would frequently mutter to himself, how Hellboy was an "inconsiderate ugly bastard" therefore the other agents would give a look of curiosity in his direction or stop what they were doing to see the action (which is apparently more fascinating than a 50 foot long alien that needs a transfusion.)

The only reason why it seemed interesting was because it was for a different reason each time. Yesterday, it was about how Hellboy left tons of tuna (which he also stated he was innocent of the crime) on Manning's bed and as a result causing tons of cat litter. Manning's room would never be exploitable again… The day before, the problem was that Hellboy stole an entire pack of Havana cigars. That was an entire weeks worth of salary… But today was something completely different.

"Hellboy!!" the director yelled. "No matter what I declare, you never listen to me!" Somehow, he doubted Hellboy would care weather he shouted or not but stomping down the halls and putting on a daunting expression gave his anger a little more of an effect.

"Ah. Mr. Manning." Abe was mindlessly wondering around the halls listening to what looked like an I-pod "What's with all this yelling about? I thought there was something erroneous with this device, but it just turned out you were draining out all the sound."

"What the hell are you listening to at a time like this?" Manning blurted out, still stomping to the direction of Hellboy's room.

"I was listening to some Mozart and some Chopin. Do you think that's a little mundane for an I-pod?"

"How would I know what teenagers care about nowadays? Ask Hellboy, he's a J.A.P. or whatever it is teenagers call them."

"A Jewish American Princess? Um, maybe …prince instead. I looked up the meaning on Google the other day. It's somewhat harsh what people call people in this day and age. I don't think that's the word you were exactly looking for though…he's a _rebel_ I…guess." Abe was trying to keep the pace at which Manning was going. But Manning was far ahead of him.

"Oh. I thought it meant Juvenile Alien Pervert or something-…What am I wasting time for? I'm telling you Abraham, Hellboy clearly hates me."

"Well what did he do?"

They got to the Hellboy's room in a flash. Manning did a hand gesture and the agents immediately opened the barricaded door. Right when the door slid open smoke seeped out of the cracks. Both Tom and Abe went into the room fanning the smoke away and giving slight coughs.

Of course, there was Hellboy, laying back with his three cigars in his mouth and puffing them all at once.

"Mm" Red said. "You should really try these cigars all at once. I mean the flavour is just delish." He blew out a smoke circle and oddly seemed entertained by its strange shape.

Manning was aghast "My cigars! You took the other pack too?"

Then Abe said "Red, I really think you should have thought this over. I mean the cats will get second hand smoke."

Hellboy looked at the two for a split moment and then uttered "Shit" before he put his cigars out and stood up on his feet. "Yah. I forgot about the cats." Hellboy looked over at the kittens that seemed peculiarly high. "Ahem…right…well, you called?" he gave Manning a sinister glare. And Manning gave that same glare right back at him.

"Called? More like shouted your name over and over again." Manning coolly responded. "Yesterday's mission was a nightmare."

Hellboy raised his eyebrow "What? The Hydro Daemon? ...The fact that it went in the sewers wasn't all that bad. People didn't really get a glimpse of it. Although, when it threw up all over your suit…Now that was something. Personally I think you look better that way because vomit yellow really suits your red angry face. I also loved what the news said about you. "Hellboy's Servant." My two favourite words. It describes you perfectly…"

"Hellboy" Manning tried to interrupt him.

"…Oh and when they asked me to say something to the camera, I said "Hi mom". Oh that makes my day-

"HELLBOY! That's exactly what I was going to talk to you about! You simply posed for the cameras, when I told you not to. And because you said "hi mom", the crowd is thinking there is a Hellmom out there now. We can't leave the publicity thinking there is an entire Hell family. What did I tell you?" Manning concluded.

"Aww, come on. It's no big deal. It's just-

"Hellboy. What-did-I-tell-you?"

"Hey look here ugly, I…"

In the mists of it all Abe was backing away from this argument rubbing his eyebrows and sighing. "What the heck is ever going to happen with these two?" he muttered to himself which was one of the first times he ever said "heck" in a sentence. Abe was too much of a proper guy.

Liz Sherman on the other hand, poked her head in and started coughing violently. "What's all the commotion about?" she asked, her eyes watering from the smoke. She looked over at Hellboy and Manning. "Oh. Obviously I've disturbed those two ahem…lovebirds?" It was her style. Always be sarcastic. You never know when it might come in handy. "You were going to tell us the current news, Manning."

"I can't. Not with this devil around" He pointed at Hellboy.

Hellboy shrugged. "Want a cigar?" he asked.

Manning looked at Hellboy in a childlike manor. "Yah, alright."

Liz, stared at the three in the room and told them not to stand around all day. She also said that the room wasn't a very good place to say anything because of the immense mouthfuls of smoke you would be breathing in. Not that she liked Hellboy's room anyway.

The Library seemed the only peaceful place in the entire building to this point. Abe was the only one who would spend time in there. He practically lived in there with his giant tank and all.

Liz, Hellboy and Abe sat sprawled into chairs waiting for Manning to organize his files. They where in no mood to be lectured seeing that they just recently saved the world from destruction but got spat upon from just about every human to walk the earth. Even some of the human agents would exchange looks to each other when people like Hellboy or Abe would walk into the area.

"Yah, well it's a dog eat dog world out there." Hellboy would say. The bunch would usually talk about "what the hell would it be like if we were normal like everyone else?"

But now that they found out about the hidden magic market with all those mythical creatures, what was the true definition of "normal?"

"Manning had better have a good reason why he's bringing us here."

"I'm sure he will, Red." Liz assured him, tampering with his forehead.

"There was perhaps a small little rumour going around about…some new people." Abe announced not completely sure whether he was right or not. He only attained this information in a secretive way. He read the minds of people passing by. For instance, one of the agents thought "Great, I'll have more people to take measuring for new uniforms. I hate when I have to do those jobs." or "I love the weird people. That German guy recently was a hoot." Abe had to admit, however, sometimes reading minds were not always a pleasure.

"Crap, don't tell me he's giving me another babysitter. Like that Meyer idiot of a guy"

"No actually-

Abe never got to tell Hellboy what he was thinking might be coming. Instead the library doors burst open, and manning plus another random human agent followed into the room.

"I finally found the damn files, Hellboy don't role your eyes at me." He showed once again another file that had the words "Top Secret" printed on the cover. Hellboy always thought it was ironic to have it saying "top secret". What was the point of even saying it was "Top Secret", if you weren't even supposed to know it was "Top Secret." A robber would just see the file lying on the desk and know it was Top Secret. Only a fool would think it was in the file right beside it saying "Not Secret"… It totally defeated the purpose.

_pfffffft. Humans…_Hellboy thought.

Manning then paced around the room. Looking somewhat proud of himself. "As you can see," he began "our world has a few minor faults. We have a total population of 6 billion people on earth. Now that's abundance of people, however we also have 7 billion mystical fantasy possessed things hiding away in the grounds or in the forests or wherever else they are.

Now, there's only room enough for the one of us. And Humans seemed to have dominated most of that part already. However we all know that the creatures have conquered all the forests as well as ground. Now we have to keep it balanced, and out of those 13 million things there… are only 4 of you. Is that enough?" Manning leaned over closer to their faces and whispered. "I don't think so."

All four of them exchanged glances. "What are you suggesting we do?" Liz pondered. "It's not as if we can multiply."

Manning gave a laugh. "That's exactly what I was planning, darling." His mood seemed to switch to a more happy faze. "I have found new agents."

"Human?" Hellboy asked.

"Enhanced talents agents" Manning corrected. "People like you Liz. They look like people though, unlike you, Hellboy." At this comment Hellboy mouthed what Manning said in his mocking way. "Well I think that just about says it all. Now let me give you a brief introduction about these three agents."

Hellboy looked confused. "Only three agents? What was this about how there's only us 4 against 13 billion? Now it's only 7 against 13 billion. Wow, that's a BIG difference."

"I'm getting to it," Manning affirmed. He took out the papers that were in the file that said "Top Secret" and pulled out a few pictures as well. No doubt, they were black and white pictures.

"Jude Ben Moshe, formally known as Master Multitask…" Liz looked at the first picture. There was the man apparently named Jude. He was tanned and had a mass of dark messy curls for hair. As she flipped to the next few pictures, she noticed he had a tendency to wear shades, but only every other picture. Other than that, he had a highly fashionable trimmed beard and high cheek bones. Liz was beginning to wish Hellboy would somehow think about getting more up to date about hairstyles and beards but, no matter for that right now "…He was originally Israeli and-

"Isreali eh?" Hellboy said. "Meh…can't be that bad." He began smoking on yet another cigar.

"Right" Manning continued. "Well, I'm quite intrigued by this because he can duplicate himself hundreds of times and control each one of…himself, individually."

"Wow. Wouldn't that give you like the biggest migraine?" Hellboy sputtered even Abe seemed interested.

"Let me finish Hellboy." Manning began pacing the room again. "For example, He can multiply by three, one of them can go write a book, one can go clean out his attic, and one can just enjoy himself whatever he pleases. This is all done in the same matter of time."

"Oh…I can feel that migraine already." Hellboy clutched his head.

"Anyway, I can't wait till he comes and works for us. I could have him fight of creatures and write reports at the same time. Oh, it would be so simple."

Hellboy whispered to Abe "Not like he would ever want to do that for Mr. Sour head."

Liz, Looked at the last picture of Jude, showing three clones of him, all going in opposite directions. She had to admit, she could never keep track of herself like that. There ought to be some fatal consequence having a power like that, if so he would tell her when he got to B.P.R.D. Other wise, it would be great for house keeping.

Liz then found herself drifting off to the next picture. He saw a twenty three year old woman sitting on the sidewalk, not looking very happy at the moment. Her striped long sleeve top's sleeves went dropping over her hands giving her a younger look. Whatever it was that this girl could do, it was not a good thing.

"Agent, Rebecca Cohen. She hasn't quite discovered her other power yet. She knows it's there…supposedly she can "feel it", but other than that, she can read minds…"

This piked up Abe's attention. Princes Nuala could read minds or read something, however it didn't matter. She blocked up his mind, making hers unreadable. This fascinated Abe, and perhaps, just perhaps, this girl could block his mind off as well. He loved guessing. He loved the challenges.

"…anyway, I would stay away from her. She doesn't know how to handle her power. And that could be hazardous to us all. It was Ryan who insisted that she came. She had been taking care of him for awhile. The last agent."

With Manning chatting through, Liz glanced at one of the last pictures showing another boy a little younger than Rebecca, however he was handicapped in some way. He qualified for being some cool guy, because he had a nose piercing, bleached blond spiked up hair. Nevertheless, he was in an electric powered wheelchair and it appeared he only had his right hand not paralyzed.

"This is Ryan you say?" Liz held up the picture of the boy so they could see. He seemed really mature. Just about as mature as a fully grown adult, but he did not have that geeky look.

"That's the last agent." Manning repeated. "His name is Ryan Dweller. He's Telekinetic. It's good, because as you can see he's…well…

"Crippled!?" Hellboy stared at the picture with wide eyes. "You expect us to drag a boy who's practically crippled for life in a danger zone? You are putting me in deep shit! I'll have to carry a dumb kid when they blow up his wheelchair."

"He's smarter than you'll ever be." Manning said with a menacing grimace.

Abe sighed once again. "So when are they coming?" he asked.

"Some time tomorrow. I hope you'll all be on your best behavior."

"Be good to some agents?" Hellboy spat "pfffft. Like that's going to happen. The isreali guy, I'll make an exception, but agents? Probably not…"

"Oh who said they were agents?" Manning murmured "I never said they were truly qualified. You guys will have to train the girl and boy."

"Damn" was all the Hellboy said.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: If Only You Were Here a Second Ago**

**At The University**

Professor Archibald, the archaeologist of the one of the city's University was teaching a course tonight in the library. He was keen on getting it over with, after all the entire day had been overly strenuous with all the exams coming up for all the students next week. The students wouldn't arrive yet until another half hour, but already people who were meant for the course came, however they took there time looking at some books they could possibly sign out.

The course would be different tonight. The Professor knew. After what he discovered, he wanted to share the discovery with more and more people. It would change the way of people's views of the world. No more science. More questions. But wait, no. He would be put down as a mad man. Perhaps it was so? Perhaps they wouldn't believe him.

As Archibald pondered on whether he should tell his class, a lurking shadow slouched a few feet away from him. Something was hiding behind a shelf of books and it was cloaked dragging what looked like an overly sized oil lamp.

"_Shhhhhh" _it said to the oil lamp. _"We don't want the little lambs to know we are here yet, now do we?" _its voice was whispery and wheezy and it then walked more towards the professor, but still out of sight.

Archibald took a little stroll down the rows of books, whistling slightly and occasionally peering at a book cover that somehow interested him. He kept thinking about-

A hand reached out and grabbed his neck. He had no time to gasp, but now his heart pounded furiously. He was pressed against a wall, and the hand kept squeezing his airway. He was unable to breathe.

"_Professor,"_ it hissed in utter discussed. _"You of all people shouldn't be lurking in the dark."_

Archibald made a few sputtering noises. He noticed that whatever it was, it had eyes all over its arms and hand. "I-I-

"_We know what you stole from us. We want it back, Professor, we want it back."_

"Wha-Wha-What are you?"

"_Something you'll never know, Mr. Archibald… Something you'll never know." _With that note, the cloaked figure had a spear come out his other hand, and he stabbed Mr, Archibald through the neck.

Blood bubbled out of the wound and Mr, Archibald collapsed leaving a blood stain on the wall behind him. He was clutching his neck in agony and became deprived of air. Finally he was suffocated from his own blood and lay still. Very still.

Someone must have heard him because voices were coming just a little way from the area the thing stood. It brought the Oil Lamp up to its face.

"_Now," _the thing seemed to be demanding the lamp "_demolish the entire building and the people in it, but leave this spot untouched. We want them to know we are here." _The thing raised the lamp over its head then dropped it on the ground so it split into thousands of fragments.

What appeared to be little firefly like fairy things were released from the lamp and were laughing and giggling.

That night, the university really burned down, and all you could hear was the tormented screams of the students, being burned to death.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Helloy arose from where he was sleeping and breathed in short gasps. He was drenched in sweat and his eyes were wide open as if he'd seen a ghost. "The roof… the roof…The roof-

"…was on fire?" Liz was on the other side of his bed pulling the covers over her head. She was obviously awoken by Hellboy's sudden jerk and this did not please her.

"Holy crap, how did you know?"

"It's a song, Hellboy…" There was an awkward silence that followed.

"…I knew that… but, literally! The roof was on fire!"

"It was just a bad dream Hellboy, go back to sleep." She mumbled then became still, breathing as if she were in a deep sleep.

"It seemed so real." Hellboy became deep in thought. He was trying to make out what he had seen but it really didn't do much. Blazing books everywhere, people running around frantically, a random firefly thing just flew past and-

That was it! The firefly! That must have been where the fire ignited.

"…Pfffft. What am I talking about? Dreams have no significance." He lay back down in the position he originally was before and then closed his eyes. What seemed like seconds later, Abe's voice came crashing into the room.

"RISE and SHINE sleepy heads!" He threw a pillow at Hellboy's face. "I know this is fairly abnormal of me to barge into your room at this early hour, but Manning told me-

"Manning can go to hell." Hellboy muttered from under his pillow.

"Now, now, Hellboy." Abe pointed out "You're technically from Hell, so I don't think it would be very appeasing if you two were to meet down there again."

"I hate it when you're right." Hellboy added, with a tired tone. He took the pillow off his head and went to face Liz on the other side of him. This would be fun. He urged Liz and began poking her in the face. Abe left the room. "Come on Liz. Get up."

She growled and pushed his hand away so he couldn't poke her anymore. "Get your F-ing hands off me."

"Lizzy-poops! Get your butt in gear."

"I told you to go back to sleep!" She was evidently not awake yet, seeing that she had no idea that Abe told them to get going.

"Manning's orders."

Her eyes flicked up so fast and straight to Hellboy. "Crap, what time is it?" She asked with a worried expression on her face.

"I dunno, like 7:30 or something?" Hellboy stated.

"Shit Shit Shit! We were supposed to wake up half an hour ago." She immediately got up and got dressed brushed her teeth etc. and Hellboy just laid back and did everything slowly. He could probably piss Manning off this way. That after all, was what he was meant to do.

The number of agents roaming the hallways of the B.P.R.D. fluctuated for different occasions. Today seemed oddly busy. It was probably because they were getting three new extraordinary people, therefore causing people to panic and forget why they were even going to room 319, or the library or wherever else they were going. People were scared of them? Why?

Anyway, Liz and Hellboy had to push through a crowd of them when they walked to the place they had decided to meet Manning and even Agent Myers apparently. This would be where they meet the three agents.

* * *

In Tom Manning's point of view it was totally different. He was pacing back and forth thinking about what he could say to these agents to make him sound like a convincing demanding Director of the B.P.R.D.

"Ah Miss Cohen, Mr. Dweller and Mr. Ben Moshe. I think you will find this stay rather pleasing and you will find your head quarters just down the hall and right to your left. By the way, I think you are freaks and you have no right to even be in this world because somehow I know you will act exactly like the intolerant Hellboy. However, it's just you and the cripple that I have no interest in. Besides, you for all I know could be a ticking time bomb, Miss. Cohen. You on the other hand, Jude Ben Moshe, I could use you quite frequently. You could do my paper work, clean out all the offices, wipe out all the evil things that crawl in the streets and maybe take my side for getting rid of Hellboy all in one day. If only I didn't have to hire hundreds of Agents. If only I could use you and use you only." This was the exact introduction Mr. Manning _didn't _say_._

Instead he would just say he was the Director and all things done must be granted by him first, before they did anything stupid.

He kept on pacing back and forth. "Are they here yet Mr. Myers?"

John bit his lip "Doesn't appear that way yet…um…sir."

Tom Manning grunted then continued his nervous pacing. A few seconds later Myers got a phone call, then beckoned Mr. Manning informing him that the three arrived. Manning arranged himself and held his back straight to make a good impression. He also cleared his throat. Myers just watched, thinking Manning was making a big deal over nothing.

The circle floor of the ceiling above came down in the usual "Keep your elbows in or your funny bones might hurt on the way down" procedure. There on the disc coming down stood the three new qualified agents. Jude, Rebecca and Ryan.

Manning clasped his hands. "Ah. Welcome! I am Tom Manning, the Director of the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense." He went over to shake hands with Rebecca who seemed amazed by the enormous space they just went into. Then to Jude who was currently smoking a cigarette and wearing shades, then he went to Ryan who just gave him a funny look.

"Uh Yah…I'm sort of paralyzed. So for your information," the spiky hair teenager said "I can't really shake that greasy hand of yours."

"Oh" Mr. Manning looked at his hand. Was it really greasy from that perspective? _Don't be mean to a cripple, don't be rude to a paralyzed cripple…_He repeated in his head. "Right. Well anyway, Agent Myers will-

"When do we eat? I'm starving." Jude interrupted. "Some crazy old lady was shoving homas and falafel in my face telling me I had to eat it because I am an Isreali or I would melt like a witch. Of course I didn't really want to take it, especially coming from a woman like that."

"You,-

"Oh yah," Rebecca was the second one who interrupted him. "Are you talking about that mad woman near that really good coffee shop down town? She followed me and Ryan on the way home telling us that we needed to lose some fat around our butts or the Gluteus Maximus Fairy will come and take our butts away…she really makes no sense. Me and Ryan were laughing all the way back. We couldn't help it…"

"B-B-But-

The three "to be" agents just kept on interrupting Manning leaving him mindless and walked off in an anonymous direction chatting violently. John Myers gave Manning a look and said "I'll take it from here" and got their luggage to follow them, leaving Manning to be left in the hall alone.

"This will be harder than I thought" Manning peered at the three walking away and getting smaller in his perspective. He would never usually say this but here goes nothing…"Were the hell was Hellboy when I needed him most?"

* * *

**There's more to come. Sorry I didn't go into full detail about the three agents and their personallities in this chapter and I'm sorry I didn't put Hellboy, Abe and Liz meeting them in this chapter. But for sure the next chapter! For sure for SURE! I'll Also get into more of a mystery/mission soon with the fire that happened to the University at the beggining of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Jude the Jew and Alliterations**

"Hurry up Red. God! You can be so slow sometimes." Liz was pushing past a dense part of the hallway crowd. She cursed under her breath whenever an agent would bump into her.

"Hey, I'm taking my sweet time, baby. There's nothing to really worry about. And Wow, you know what? I think this is a beginning of a new change." He started jogging now to keep up with Liz.

"What makes you say that?" She was at full speed.

"Manning didn't yell at me at all this morning."

"Oh you better get your earmuffs, because I'm sure he's going to do a whole lot of that once we get there. That's definitely a BIG change." She looked back at him and then rolled her eyes but continued running her fast pace...

It was a moment of bliss. Hellboy looking at her, Liz looking at him (but rolling her eyes). Everything just happened to slow down, really slow down and it was as if roses popped out of the ground everywhere they stepped. Music played and the birds sung. It was sincerely a drug induced moment but what the heck? He loved her, he truly loved-

"OH SNAP! WHEEL CHAIR AT TWELVE O'CLOCK!" Hellboy shouted. Liz snapped her head forward and decelerated as fast as she could, sliding forward, and then stopped inches before the three, vaguely familiar faces. It was them, the new "special" agents. The ones she saw in the pictures.

Everything went still as they all looked at each other in silence, especially Hellboy.

Manning came along in the hallway gasping for air. He'd obviously not had much exercise for the past month. "This is H-

"You must be Hellboy" Jude said in an aloof sort of way. He reached out to shake his hand. Hellboy grasped it surprised that the man didn't react in a strange way.

"Yah…Yah I am." Hellboy thought he was cool. "You can call me Red though."

"Ah. ok Red. Red it is then. Red was always my favourite colour."

"Is it really? It's mine too. So you're Jewish right?"

"Yah, Yah. That I am, that I am. I had a Bar Mitzvah back in grade 7 and became, apparently, a man instead of a stupid little boy who gets their cheeks pinched by their grandmas. I'll tell you one thing. It's not fun having all the alte kuckers pick you up on a chair and wave you around like some crazy baboons singing "Simman Tov and Mazol Tov and Mazol Tov and Simman Tov." Their smell really carries up there too. It's like how heat rises. I'm telling you, I got an entire whiff of old ladies perfumes and tuna fish. That's not so easy to survive. I think that's the point of a bar mitzvah. It's to see if you can survive tuna fish and old ladies before you can become a man."

"Well, I get a whiff of Manning every day, and I'll tell you now. It's not easy either…and define the word Alte Kuckers?"

"Old farts. That's the Yiddish version."

"Ah." Hellboy started twiddling his thumbs. "I feel sorry for you guys. I mean becoming circumcised and all."

It took awhile before Jude understood the comment Hellboy made. Then he made an expression understanding exactly what he meant. He looked side to side then waved for Hellboy to come closer. "Actually, I never did get…ahem, you know. It seemed the Rabbi forgot. But THANK GOD. Let's keep that a secret between you and me eh? Then I don't have to be agonized in that…certain way."

"Oh I'm with you on that. I'm for sure with you on that."

Both of them looked at each other for a split second then burst out laughing. This guy even talked to him normally on their first meet. Hellboy made a list in his mind of cool people and extremely annoying self centered bastards. Jude was put on the cool side…Manning, however, was another story.

Manning stepped forward trying to block Hellboy from the rest of them before he would rub off his personality on them. "Alright, you two, enough of this idle chitchat about-

"Shut up Butt lard. As you can see we're trying to have a decent conversation." Jude pointed out.

Hellboy exchanged glances with Liz. "I liiiiike him" He said pointing at Jude and winking at Liz. "He thinks the same way as me. And he insults Manning the same way as me." then he turned to Jude again. "So your Master Multitask?"

"Yes. but I changed it" They were both descending moving away from the group, "I am now Master Matchmaker. Watch out love birds! I'm spreading the LOVE!"

"Pffffft. What's your power Master...Matchmaker? "

"Well actually it was just an excuse to make another alliteration, and I can get away with singing the cheesy song from Fiddler on the Roof without people telling me to shut up."

"I know that song." with that, the two guys linked arms and started skipping down the hall singing…

"_Matchmaker! Matchmaker! _

_Make me a Match, _

_Find me a Find!_

_Catch me a Catch"_

That left the group staring after them as if the two were crazy (you know, wide open eyes, eyebrow raised.) "That does it!" said Manning "Now we have two Hellboys wandering the B.P.R.D. Someone, please shoot me."

Ryan raised an eyebrow up at the man that appeared to be tugging at his hair. "I would shoot you now but as you can see…I'm sort of handicapped at the moment."

Manning gave a long grunt and stormed out. "Make that THREE Hellboys…"

* * *

Abe sat at a chair right near the fire place in his library. He was currently reading a book about the Heisenberg uncertainty principle. Theoretically, it was saying that you could predict the future of things by measuring their atoms. However, the mere act of measuring the atoms would change its futures stance.

_Hmmm. _He thought, _So I suppose there is no positive way of predicting the future._ On the contrary, Abe wasn't really paying attention to what he was reading. At times his mind would wonder off and think about what the new agents are like. Did they meet Hellboy? Would Tom Manning come stomping down on him because he didn't go to visit them?

_Manning wouldn't care if I got away with it just once and any-_

His thought was blurred out. He felt someone's presence a small number of metres just outside the library doors. It was intriguing, rare, but beautiful in an anomalous sense. What startled him most, was whoever this was, he couldn't read their mind.

He walked towards the door and opened it a crack, making sure not to make any noise. It took him a second to get his eyes focused but when he did see who it was, his eyes widened.

It was the girl. The one he, Liz and Hellboy saw from the pictures. She was walking around taking her time to admire the B.P.R.D. She was smiling.

Rebecca was cloudy to Abe. There was nothing he could do to sense her emotion or thoughts. She was a guessing game but that didn't matter. Abe thought this to be fun. Perhaps she was thinking what a colossal place this was. How it had extended tunnels and seemed to go on forever or no, maybe she was thinking of how Hellboy always grinded down his horns to keep them from growing. Then again, Abe also made the assumption of her not thinking of anything critical referring to the B.P.R.D.

_For all I know she could be thinking of Bananas and Butterflies. _

She was defiantly a mystery. Her longish brown hair flowed behind her back making her look somewhat younger than what her actual age was. A mystery indeed…

"Really nice view, eh?"

Abe jumped at the random voice coming from just a little to the right from him. He looked up to see what he remembered from the picture as, Jude. Abe didn't recall Jude ever coming in. He must have come through the back door. Wait. Was there even a back door?

"I beg your pardon?" Abe didn't feel like having another "Dude, you were staring at the girl" sort of conversations, especially by someone he hardly even knew.

"The library! It has a really nice view, does it not?"

"Oh…I thought you were talking about…something…else." Abe admitted bashfully. "I thought you were with Hellboy. I heard you two singing all the way down the hall."

"I am." When Abe gave him a look, he added "well I'm not singing fiddler on the roof any longer, but right now I'm with Hellboy, and we are…playing chess." He squinted his eyes in concentration. "And Shit. I'm loosing. Hellboy just forked me. It's either my queen or my king. Only a fool would give up his king."

Abe tilted his head to the side. "Right, You're doing your multitasking or whatever you do." seeing that Hellboy was not in the room at the moment. Jude took out another one of his cigarettes and lit it.

"I'm Jude" He said extending his hand the same way as he did for Hellboy. Abe shook it with no hesitation.

"Abe... Abraham really but I can't stand that name. You know, you really shouldn't smoke."

"I'm quitting…well the half that's playing Hellboy is quitting. I (here) don't really feel like quitting at the moment."

"That sort of defeats the purpose." Abe muttered to himself. "How do you put up with it? Your power I mean. Do you not get a-

"Migraine? Yah, I get loads of them."

"…and are there _not_ consequences you have to suffer?"

Jude was silent at this. Then he leaned closer. "This is how it goes. Everyone can multitask. The nuisance to doing it though, is that your not always 100 percent perfect and the more you duplicate, the more likely you are going to end up doing something immoral. Two clones at a time is effortless, 100 at a time…now that's another story. I would be setting houses on fire, or eating pigs (which are very unkosher) and therefore I would cause great dilemmas and have terrible headaches. Oy Vey. Nonetheless, as I increase, the percentage of me getting killed gets amplified as well. That's why I don't always like this specialty. That's why soccer moms shouldn't be envying me."

Abe was quite interested, "You know, Manning said he wanted to use you because he figured that you would do paperwork at the same time as clean out the offices of Agents who get sacked."

"Manning can go kiss my ass."

"Good! I thought you were going to say something along those lines. He can kiss my…ahem too, now that he persuaded us to go back on the job."

The doors burst open and Liz came in. "I think you two should better see this," She said in an urgent tone. Then she stared at Jude. "Didn't I see you in Hellboy's room a second ago?"

Jude shrugged and said a quick "Yes" then Liz beckoned them to follow her. They all went into a spare room with a big screen T.V. Hellboy and Jude were already sitting on a couch, and when the clone of Jude and Abe walked in, the clone went to amalgamate with the original Jude. Abe just leaned over the two of them facing the TV. and Liz did the same.

The News was on, and a reporter was talking in their usual monotone voice. Manning walked in with another one of those "Top Secret" files. "We have a new mission." He said.

Right after Manning said that, a picture on the screen showed a building burning down. The captions on the news, said the building was the University. Apparently it burned down inexplicably last night, yet 4 square metres of the building's floor was untouched and a man by the name of Professor Archibald lay down in the middle of that unburned area, with his throat pinned to the floor.

Hellboy stood up in a flash. "THAT WAS MY DREAM LAST NIGHT!" he shouted.

Everyone looked at him.

This was yet another mission they would have to solve…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Babies are Ugly. Can I have One?**

It was their usual procedure. They would be forced to go into what looked like a "garbage truck" but was really a BPRD secret vehicle with transparent walls on the inside. Jude insisted on going with them and was given a gun to handle. The other two, Rebecca and Ryan would stay at the bureau settling into their rooms.

The four of them, Liz, Hellboy, Abe and Jude sat there while they watched, through the transparent walls, a crowd go passed of worried looking people. The people couldn't see them, but they could see the people. Whatever it was causing melancholy expressions to appear on their faces, it must have been the University incident.

"Look at them" Jude said shaking his head. "Imagine the way parents feel losing their children in a fire. Some of these people must wonder whether their kid was in the University at the time it burned down."

"I must admit, it's rather sad losing someone." Abe agreed, "But unfortunately, I can't really feel their grief. I've never cried after all."

Hellboy nudged Abe on the shoulder. "That's such a lie." He blurted out. He pulled out another one of Manning's cigars and lit it. "He was bawling when the elf princess died."

"That's not true." Abe said defensively "I might have shed one tear but that was as far as it ever gotten."

"Hey," Jude was offered a cigar from Hellboy and took one willingly. "even if you did cry your eyes out, I'll tell you now. The ladies love it. They think you really care about them."

"What? You mean you don't care about women?" Abe asked cocking his head to one side.

"Uh…no, I mean…I just meant…I'm not the type of guy who would marry anyone and have children."

Liz looked up from the place she was sitting. "You wouldn't have children?" She was partially amused by his answer. "Why not? Babies are cute."

"What? No! No no no! Babies are ugly. I mean their chubby bald heads and their freaky little eyes? I'm so surprised they are not aliens from outer space. The only reason why they are so cute is because they have such big eyes for their petty fat face. I am so scared of them. And taking care of them…Oh the pain! The pain the pain!"

"Well" she said somewhat taken aback as she put her hands on her hips. "I'm at least one month pregnant."

The room fell silent.

"Oh…" Jude whispered breaking the silence. "Oh again. And…who's the…"

She pointed at Hellboy answering his question entirely. The room was still silent.

Jude looked over at Hellboy for a moment then said as if everything was totally normal "Hellboy my man, My buddy ol' pal. Mazol Tov!" and with that, he and Hellboy grasped each others hand, and then did the pat on the back thing that gangsters do. The room was no longer silent and Liz started laughing.

"There's one _good_ thing about pregnant women. When they're pregnant their boobs get bigger." Jude said. Liz threw her watch at his face. "Ouch! Other than that, they PMS like crazy."

* * *

The University was demolished. Of course most of the structure was still standing, but the rest of it was bound to come down at any moment. Ashes and bits and pieces of wood were scattered on the ground. What was less appeasing was the horrible aroma of burned flesh pervading the air. When Liz got out of their vehicle with the rest of the group, she covered her nose with a cloth immediately. The stench was awful. They entered what was left of the building.

She looked around. The roof was abolished and only half of each wall was still standing. Two or three of the walls didn't even exist anymore. What shocked her most were the burned bodies lying on the ground. Book covers were even sprawled everywhere.

The most peculiar thing was a small patch of ground that didn't have any sign of burning in any way. Everything else around it was black and burned. It was a circle taking up approximately four square metres. And right in the middle of it, lay the man who was identified as Professor Archibald, his throat pinned to he ground by a dagger.

"Holy shit." Hellboy said "That guy didn't have a good day."

Abe was carrying his "magic" sensor and a book that acknowledged non normal creatures. Just about everywhere he pointed the machine, it started beeping like crazy. "I don't understand." He said. "This was a fire, and fires usually have a source but yet it is as if everywhere was what triggered the fire. This radar is telling me that fire magic started all over the atmosphere. Perhaps it was an explosion. Hellboy? Do you recall seeing an explosion in your dream?"

Hellboy looked down trying to remember what took place in his dream.

_People screaming and fire everywhere_ He trembled_…but what else was there?_ "Is it a sin if I can't remember?"

Abe shook his head. "However it would be of some help." Hellboy looked at the book Abe was carrying.

"Wait, the tooth fairy things that ate people were in that book right?" He took the book and studied it for a moment from the cover to the front. "That's how you found out about those things. My mind is drawing a blank so-

"I don't see how looking at that book is going to help us until we are sure it was caused by a creature. It could have been a wizard or something notorious."

Hellboy flipped the pages and examined. "Dwarves, No. Figglepuffs? Hell no. Griffins? No." he stopped at one page "…fire fairies?" It was as if the clouds cleared away and the sun came out. Everything came back to him once he saw the illustration of a fairy and fire surrounding the thing. "It's Fire Fairies! That's it! It has to be. That's what caused the fire. They went everywhere! On the walls, on the floors! Even on the people!"

Abe reached forward. "Give me that." Hellboy gave it to him and he started skimming through the page.

Hellboy looked like he was about to jump for joy. "I remember now. In my dream there were students screaming, and a fire everywhere and the last thing I remember something that resembled a firefly flew past. And when I saw that thing, I looked around one last time and there were thousands of them, everywhere. Then I woke up and Liz told me to go back to sleep. Oh, I can't wait to tell her my dreams are actually worth something. But wait, if that's what caused the fire. Why are they still not here?"

Abe raised one finger to quiet Hellboy down. "You know, you may actually be right." He then pointed to a sentence in the book. "It says that once they are exposed to the air outside, the fairy itself vanishes however the fire they have created remains. I think that explains it. Magic readings everywhere, no mystical creatures in sight so far, and a burned down University caused by a magic trigger! It all makes sense. They were clearly oxidized."

Hellboy did a gesture that meant "Yes!! Beat that." but Abe added "On the contrary, It doesn't explain how they got here, and why someone would do this terrible crime."

"Crap"

* * *

Liz in the meantime, was looking at the bits and pieces on the ground. She saw burned books and a few computers visible from underneath the ashes. But then she tried retrieving the wallets or any evidence from the deceased bodies lying on the ground, to see if they had any identity. What was sad was that she picked up a doll beside a smaller corpse in what appeared to be a dress. It was a kid, a child.

_Why a poor merciful child?_

Liz looked up at the cloudy sky. Everything seemed so dull today. People were crying and were remorseful. Part of the University burned down mysteriously. A dead child was lying at her feet burned among a ton of dead young adults. She expected it to rain next.

So, this was all premeditated by the death angel

_The death angel. _Liz thought. She stared at shards of mirror on the floor and looked at herself, broken to pieces. She thought about what the Death Angel said to her earlier. _You will suffer greatly. Suffer from what? Will I feel pain? Will my heart throb with anger and sorrow? Is it likely I will die from child birth? Will my kids suffer like this one beneath my feet? Or will I lose a friend?...a great friend. I would rather die…_

She walked on, trying her hardest not to let a tear shed down her cheek. She hadn't told Hellboy. _He should never know…_

She heard a crunch near her foot. It was…an oil lamp. Well, the remains of an oil lamp. Glass couldn't really survive two hundred degree temperatures. She picked it up and scanned every inch of it. Oil lamps were not usually found in University libraries.

"Guys," She was now walking towards Abe and Hellboy. "I think you should see this." She held it up for Abe and Hellboy to see. They both stared at it as if it was an old smelly sock.

* * *

"An oil lamp! I should have known. We really are dealing with the paranormal here. How could I have been so stupid?" They were back at the BPRD and Abe was ferociously throwing book after book off the shelves of their library. "It's what magic folk do. Instead of carrying oil in their oil lamps, they prefer using real Fire Fairies. The Fire Fairies don't care, as long as they get to ignite whenever they feel like it. Besides, it's not like they have brains anyway. But the good thing is only a few cultures in the magic society use that method. Therefore it narrows it down to about four different cultures."

Hellboy, Jude and Liz stared at each other.

"Then what do you need these books for?" Hellboy asked confused.

"I am going to find out what 'a man nailed to the ground by his throat within an unburned circle' is supposed to mean. I know it signifies something. There has bound to be an explanation."

"And you figure reading those books are going to help you." Jude stated holding up a book that had the title, "The Cultural Ways of the Paranormal Life."

"Yes."

They all looked at Abe, then at the enormous pile of books on the ground. No way would they help him.

"Ah well, suit yourself." Jude said "See you round, buddy." He started leaving the room.

"I'm... going to have a beer." Hellboy said waving goodbye.

"And I wish I could stay and read, but…I have to go see whether…I'm…still…pregnant." That was the lousiest excuse Liz could make but before she left she gave Abe a slight squeeze on the arm and said "Go get em tiger."

Abe was left in the room alone to the pile of the immense books on the floor. He sighed, then he realized what big of a mistake he made. One hundred and twenty books that were lying on the floor would have to be read tonight, and he was the only one who would seem to do it.

"Ah…Screw them all." He said referring to Hellboy, Liz and Jude.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Rebecca, The Mindreader**

Rebecca followed an Agent showing her and Ryan to their rooms. The man was fairly annoying and seemed to be in a bad mood. When they tried to ask him something, he grunted or muttered under his breath but never actually answered the question. Rebecca much preferred Myers to this guy, however he had some mission to help at apparently.

Eventually, they stopped at two different doors. One was meant for Ryan, the other was meant for her but she followed them into Ryan's new space anyway.

"Oh…shit, why can't we get an F-ing better room? This thing looks like a dung hole." Ryan protested. The room wasn't that bad according to Rebecca, however it was probably just an excuse to get the grumbling agent back for all his rudeness. The agent gave Ryan a dirty look. "It's because I'm cripple, ain't it? Therefore I get the smaller room than everyone else in this damn place. Ah shit."

"Ryan" Rebecca cut in, "It's not that bad." She looked over to the agent and said a quick "Thank you for showing us to our rooms." She bowed her head for a moment then looked up again. The agent just glared at her then left the room.

Ryan seemed to be glaring at her too. "What the fuck was that for?"

Rebecca went over to him and pushed his wheel chair. "Watch your language, Blaire."

"Oh my god. Now you're calling me the name that I told you I totally despised?"

"I'm telling you Blaire, watch your language." She was smiling now still pushing him.

"Stop calling me Blaire!" He was unfortunately useless against her. He could only use words for his defence after all. "Don't be mean to the cripple. Don't be hating."

She left him in his room so that maybe if she left him there, his temper would suddenly cool down. Instead she found the time to look around her room. Furniture had already been placed, a nicely made bed, A finely carved drawer, a mirror and a few shelves coming off the wall. The walls were a shade of light pink, and when she walked in she could smell an essence of flowers. _This is sincerely not bad. _She thought. It was definitely better than were she was…before.

She unpacked her things then got out a picture frame with no picture in it yet. She would place a picture in there one day. One day. She placed it on the drawer then heard a voice. It was Myer knocking on the door.

"Hold on," she said making her way to the door. "I'm coming." She opened the door.

"We're back from the University." He said, "I just checked to see if Ryan was OK. Did you do something to make him in a bad mood?"

"Yah, but it's all good now." Rebecca crossed her arms. "I've settled in so I think now I'll just explore."

"Um," Meyers said leaning on the door trying to look awe inspiring. "Do you want me to show you around?"

"No," Rebecca shook her head "I think I can manage." With that said she stepped outside her room and closed the door, then she took off in the opposite direction, and Myers was giving her a confused stare then waved goodbye half heartedly.

"Ok then, have…a…good time…I guess."

* * *

Mrs. Riley Jenkins lived in a town house just a little east from Down Town. She didn't look that decent, and she was trying one of those treatments for weight loss to which she heard of on a stupid infomercial. She called the phone number which was 1800-279-LOSE-SOME-LARD, and they said they would simply mail the product to her house. Well, of course, Mrs. Riley Jenkins was not so very bright because everyone knew infomercial products never worked. But she got the product just over two weeks ago and when she stepped over the scale, she still measured the same 211 pounds.

She was dangerously obese, living in a depressing town house and it seemed that everywhere she stepped the ground would sink a couple of inches. Poor Mrs. Jenkins. Poor Mr. Jenkins wherever he was. But this saddened her and everyone else around her. She was still a very nice person.

She decided that she would stop the stupid treatment and start exercising around town, _But first I want to stop at McDonalds and have a super sized Big Mac combo Meal._ That was Mrs. Jenkins thoughts for you. I told you she wasn't very bright.

She took one step, down the stairs…but the ground shook. This was unusual. Did she gain any weight since she measured herself? Or was it an earthquake? She was hoping it was an earthquake. Then she took another step down the stairs and the ground shook once again. "Oh No!" she said "I really am big!" What Mrs. Jenkins didn't know was when she took those two steps, the ground just happened to shake at the same time. There really was no significance. But then it became all clear, as she took another step, the ground didn't shake but a gigantic thick Vine came crashing through the window.

"AHHHH!!" she screamed. More and more of those vines broke through the windows then dragged them selves down and crunched parts of the house. The front door! She had to run through the front door! She took a few steps toward the door.

_Fat don't fail me now! _She thought. Two steps was even hard work for her. Glass shattered everywhere, and the front door was just in sight. Just a bit more and-

She made it through the door and jumped down, away from her house. She was in the middle of the road now, and it seemed that other people gathered there pointing and watching her house in amazement. A huge crunch was heard and Mrs. Jenkins turned around to see what happened to her house. When she turned around, all she saw was a colossal Venus flytrap plant eating her house from underneath the ground. In a matter of seconds her house disappeared, as if it was a ship sinking.

What would she tell her insurance company?

* * *

'_Euch. Eww Eww Eww. Myers? Why did you have to come knocking on my door? You're a good guy and all, but the things you thought about when you knocked on my door was just, disgusting. I like you, but not in that way!' _Rebecca was confronting herself and negotiating. _Don't you remember I'm a mind reader? You really don't think sometimes. _She was picturing a conversation in her head with Myers. She knew she would never actually say these things to him, but she wanted to. She wanted to tell everyone who thought nasty things.

That's how she lost her interest for boys, because all the things they thought about after looking at a woman were just plain dirty. Girls could be just as bad. At least Ryan wasn't at all that bad. That's why she decided to work for him for a while. She was his hands and feet. She was intelligent mind you, and she could work at just about anything, but she chose the quieter jobs where not too many people were thinking at a time. Going to the B.P.R.D was going back to the stress and headaches.

As she past by B.P.R.D. agents, they all thought about the most unusual things. Things like "_Aw crap, I have to do a transfusion on a 50 foot long paranormal_." "_I hope someone knows where the bathroom is._" "_I hate Hellboy he gets on my nerves._" "_Great, a cat peed on me_." "_Manning is my best friend_." or "_Hellboy's always smoking cigars. I'm going to get second hand smoke." _

Rebecca couldn't remember who thought "_Manning is my best friend_" but she knew, whoever thought that ought to be put down on Hellboy's hit man list. Other than that, Rebecca was sick of hearing voices all around and wanted isolation. She wanted to be solitary, with only her thoughts in her head. She missed silence. She never really experienced it.

Rebecca came to a halt. She peered up at two golden coloured doors, with such beautiful carvings.

_What's behind this door?_ She wondered, thinking it was supposedly a discrete place she wasn't allowed to go into. She looked both ways, making sure nobody could see her, and gently pushed a gold door open. She then closed the door behind her, making a slight "click". She turned around.

It was all the books she had ever imagined. Books on tons of shelves, books placed on the ground piled. She loved books. They were the only thing that kept her company when she was a kid. She realized it was a library and for some reason there was a giant fish tank on her right side but containing no fish or decorations. She went to a shelf to admire the old books, some dating back to the 19th century or maybe even the 17th century.

She then went and found a poetry book with all of Robert Frost's poetry. She picked the book up and began pacing, reading page nine out loud.

"**Two** **roads** diverged in a yellow wood  
and sorry I could not travel both  
and be one traveler, long I stood  
and looked down one as far as I could  
to where it bent in the undergrowth"

She listened for anyone just incase someone would walk in on her. Then continued…

"Then took the other, as just as fair,  
and having perhaps the better claim  
because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
though as for that, the passing there  
had worn them really about the same

And both that morning equally lay  
in leaves no feet had trodden black.  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come-

She looked up then gasped and dropped the book to the ground. She had walked in on Abe, or he walked in on her if there was even a back door to this library which she indeed doubted. "…back" She finished the phrase to the poem. This was embarrassing. She was reading a poem out loud and to a person she never met. No, a paranormal. He must have been on the second floor on the library because he was walking down the stairs with a ton of books.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm really quite sorry, I didn't mean to barge in on you like this and read poetry…I can just… go, if you want me to." She pointed to the door.

"Oh, no no no. That's quite alright. You go ahead and read." He was stressing over the books because they seemed to be falling out of his hands one at a time. "I was actually just putting these books away. "However, I'm having quite a bit of trouble here."

"Oh! Let me help you with that." She walked over to the stairs Abe was standing on and took half the books from his webbed hands and followed him, where ever he was going to put them. "You read all these?" She asked.

"Oh yes, I just did it in the last two hours. Then again, some of it was just skimming through because most of the information wasn't essential to what we are really looking for."

"Oh. Are you talking about evidence for the University?" She looked kind of disturbed on that thought. "I watched the News while you guys were on that mission, and I saw what happened to that man. Who would do anything like that?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. I believe, I still have another seventy three books I have to read. Its not going to be a pleasant night, that is for sure."

"I could help you."

He looked her over, and then smiled. "I'm sure you would be of great assistance but, you're new to this job, and you need to have a proper amount of sleep. Manning hates agents who are deprived of sleep. Hellboy once dosed of while Manning was explaining about…Well just don't go to bed too late now." He began putting the books in alphabetical order on the shelves.

Rebecca looked at him while holding the books up to him. There was something about him that was different…something she couldn't-

His mind! She couldn't read his mind. It was as if her dream came true. Total beautiful silence. No one was outside the door either.

"You know," She began "I'm telepathic. I can read minds."

"I heard," he said still continuing to put the books away. "Manning told us, before you came here. He also showed us a little bit of your profile. Impressive I must say."

"Well, the thing is, I hate it. It's almost like a nightmare listening to people all the time complaining or saying things they shouldn't ought to say outside but they do in their minds. It's so cruel what people think, and I think I'm better off being deaf."

"I'll tell you one thing; I feel the same way sometimes."

"Excuse me?" She looked at him curiously now "What do you mean by that?"

"I, like you, can read minds and emotions. It's so boring when you know what everyone's thinking. I always win in card games."

Rebecca looked worried for a second. "Are you reading my mind right now?" She asked, her cheeks blushing fairly.

"That's the eccentric thing about this. I can't seem to get any whisp of a thought or memory. You are nothing but cloudy to me. I feel absolutely nothing."

She stopped blushing then said with relief. "Nor do I when I'm around you. I just recently discovered this before I told you I was telepathic. It's as if you don't exist, as if your body is here but your soul is elsewhere. "

He looked somewhat disappointed. Perhaps it was the mentioning of him not having a soul. He shrugged "Nonetheless, there is one extraordinary thing I can do. If you stick out your hand and let me touch it, then I can read your past. It's the same thing with just about every other object living or non-living." He stopped for a moment in organizing the books then sighed. "I won't do it to you though. Not unless you want me too."

"I would, but…I have a horrible past." She brought her eyes to the floor. "Maybe another time, though"

"Alright." Abe was finished putting the books on the shelves. "That just about does it for organizing the books." he swiped his hands together. "You can go now if you want."

"I don't know, I kind of like it here" She admitted looking around in awe amazement. "But if I stay in here too long you will have to bring a tow truck here and drag me out using it because I would never want to come out."

"Well then, that settles it." Abe was ascending up the stairs and then he stopped about half way. "By the way, some time maybe you should tell me about that power of yours you think you might possess. I think that maybe I can find out for you about it."

Rebecca nodded and said "Thank you if you do eventually find out about it."

Abe stopped again.

"Oh and…I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I --  
I took the one less traveled by,  
and that has made all the difference"

"Excuse me?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"It was the last paragraph of the poem you were reading earlier. By Robert Frost. Yes?" He gave a little bit of a dance jokingly.

Rebecca laughed. "Oh yah. I'll have to memorize that poem as well." He then continued ascending the stairs again. "Wait" Rebecca stopped him once again on the stairs. "This is sort of a rhetorical, well, embarrassing question to ask, but…I never got your name."

"It's Abe, Abraham Sapien." With that he waved and disappeared to the second floor of the library.

Rebecca knew what place she would visit from now on. Every day. Every night.

* * *

**Please REVIEW. I like knowing what people think about! Please! Be my guest, Be my guest! Put my service to the test. dunanana somthing somthing somthing I will be impressed..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Talking doesn't solve anything...or was it fighting?**

"Abraham Sapien!" Manning yelled. He had three documents in his hands. One was explaining about how a woman by the name of Mrs. Jenkins lost her house to a giant Venus fly trap. She was hereby claimed mad, and was put in an asylum afterwards.

Another file was talking about was a man by the name of John Frank. His car had been crush by what quote, "appeared to be a giant plant" and so it tried to eat it, however it didn't seem to like the taste of rusted steel so it spat it out. He was claimed to be crazy as well and was put in a mental hospital.

The next one was about a girl and how she lost her dog in the park by what looked like a giant pumpkin.

And finally the last one was explaining that they made a mistake and Mrs. Jenkins and John Frank were not mental. However the girl who lost her dog never had a dog and people at the park never witnessed a giant pumpkin so she was really the only real one who was crazy and was transported to Belle Vue, a very famous Mental hospital.

Manning was on the verge of solving this case. All he needed to do was give it to Abe Sapien to handle and then he was done. Abe after all knew everything.

"Abraham Sapien!" He barged into the library and looked around. Abe wasn't on the bottom floor so he had to be on the second floor. Manning jogged up the stairs and yelled one more time "Abraham Sapien!" When he made it on the second floor, Abe was there alright. Awake though? no. His head was resting on a large book and books that looked like they were already read were lying on the floor beside him. Manning went over to tap Abe on the shoulder and of course Abe was startled and jerked up looking behind him.

"Oh…was I sleeping on the job?" He yawned. Manning tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. He cleared his throat.

"There is a disturbance in our country." He said holding the documents up to Abe's face. Abe squinted up at them and took the sheets of paper. He began skimming through. Manning took out his reading glasses and held them up to his eyes "Ah. There." He pointed to a paragraph on one of the sheets Abe was holding and began to read "Mrs. Jenkins believed she saw what looked to be an enormous Venus Flytrap literally ingesting her house from the ground.' What would you say about that, Abraham?"

"First of all, it's Abe," Abe stated "And secondly I am trying to complete what seemed to be a much more complex, and more significant task." He pointed at the book he seemed to have fallen asleep on.

"Alright… ABE." Manning pronounced his name with a little bit of edge. "I know your trying to figure out who caused the fire of the University, but do you not think that cannibal plants, roaming about our city by the sewers are dangerous a whole lot more?! I think it would be fanatical to just let this case go."

Abe stopped from reading and gave a confused look. "Cannibal you say?"

"Well, they haven't really eaten any people just yet, but I don't think it was a coincidence they both ate things with people (at one point) in them. I mean the house for instance! Mrs. Jenkins was in the house when it attacked! Mr. Frank on the other hand barely made it on time. He almost lost his middle finger." Manning held up his middle finger then realized what he just done and looked timid. "Sorry" He apologized.

"Wait! Wait wait wait." Abe cut in. "I just realized something. Maybe these plants have a connection to the University" He shuffled through the books on the ground and fished out one that looked particularly old. "This book talks about mystical creatures and what they were used for in the early days." Manning raised an eyebrow. "Well, in the paranormals days. Not the humans." Then Manning nodded finally understanding.

"Well are those things in there?"

"I'm trying to recall what page it was…" Abe kept flipping the pages. "Ah!" He stopped at a page with an old black and white hand drawn picture of the same looking monster that ate Mrs. Jenkins's house. In the illustration, it looked like its jaws were popping from the ground eating what appeared to be above it. Above it were ancient buildings, crops, cattle, tools and even humans themselves or creatures. At the very top of the image, was some kind of treasure with an aura surrounding it. "It's a Thesaurus Venator, commonly known as a 'treasure hunter cannibal'. What it does is destroys everything in its path and just about consumes everything until it eats the thing that its master desires. It's almost suicide if you ask me, because once it devours that thing, the master cuts its stomach and gains whatever he or she was looking for, however they leave the poor thing to die. Hmm. A rather cheap way of getting things you want, if you ask me."

"The only thing I want is to get rid of these things. They've done enough on the publicity already…"

Abe wasn't listening. "Where's Hellboy? I need to tell him something important. It doesn't really have to be now, but I'm sure it will help him in the future."

"Don't you know? He's getting geared up to go down town in the sewers. The Venator things seem to be traveling and appearing more persistently down there."

"Oh great, you might as well kill Hellboy now."

* * *

Hellboy was walking with a ridiculously large hat on. Down town was pretty busy once again, and then of coarse this time you could hear sirens in the distance. Myers was following him with his gun pressed to his chest securely ready to aim at any time. People were screaming their _usual_ screams when something _unusual _was happening.

"God Myers, can't you see the crowd is scared of you? Go away or something." Hellboy said putting a small smirk on his shadowed face.

"Very funny." Myers said rolling his eyes. "You know just as well as I that they are really screaming because of those giant man-eating plants." Street lights have been turned on because night had enclosed the sky and flashing emergency lights seemed to have been on.

Hellboy, in his normal quest to find the "Oh-so-scary-big-thing" was walking into the crowd whereas the crowd was pushing the opposite direction trying to find some shelter. "Look Myers, I'm an independent guy and as you know, I can handle things…" He turned around to face Myers and with every next word snapped side to side, "…on-my-own."

"I can't believe you! I show up in every corner when you need help. I saved you from almost making the biggest mistake of your life when that Nazi guy persuaded you to be the stupid DEVIL you sometimes can be. And now you rub it in my face, and make it seem as if I'm the biggest loser there is on the face of the planet."

"Well YOU are. You follow me around with a gun! Talk about paranoid."

"You carry a gun too."

"Yah, but I only use it if I haven't knocked the victim out with my bare hands..."

They were like little kids all over again. Some of the people around them stopped what they were doing and forgot that they were running from a big giant man-eating plant, just to listen to what the big shadowed man wearing a not very stylish hat, and the young man in a suit carrying a gun, was talking about. It was odd seeing a pair arguing at a time like this.

The two men got to one of the sewer holes and Hellboy effortlessly lifted the lid up revealing the dark gloomy inside of the sewers. Hellboy glanced at Myers then smiled his "I'm too cool for you" smile. "After you" he said indicating John to go in.

John looked down, the sewers that was written "Death" all over it. "I…" He gulped pulling his collar away from his neck. "Think I will stay up here, and make sure nobody tries to follow you in."

Hellboy shrugged and dropped the lid inches away from Myers's foot. "Suit yourself." He began climbing down the ladder leading to the sewers. Before his head was just out of sight he muttered a quick "Scaredy-cat!" and descended rapidly before Myers could hurt him.

* * *

When he got to the bottom he noticed a chill in the air. He checked to see if his head set was functioning properly in case they lost his readings. "Myers?" He asked the headset. "You're really missing out. I mean there is a feast down here with like the king of France. Oh, and Yo! There are really sexy ladies down here feeding me grapes. MMmmm Mmmm." Evidently, while he said these things he actually saw what was really down there. There were two slippery walk ways on both sides and a sewage river flowing right in the middle of it all. The light coming through was tinting the walls a murky green colour and the light green water rays were dancing on the walls. The arched walls of the sewers seemed to be tensing Hellboy's claustrophobia even more.

As Hellboy walked by, he also observed the bones floating in the water of rats and other city rodents.

Hellboy's headset did a little bit of fuzzing before Myers answered. "Yah right, like that trick is ever going to work on me." He waited just a moment before he asked, "You see anything down there yet?"

Hellboy sighed. "Not yet. I don't know if this little bugger is ever going to come out."

More fuzzing came in, though this time it seemed it was coming from another line. "Hellboy?" It called. It was more fuzzy than usual probably because the perception was awful in the sewers.

"Blue?" Hellboy looked around confused holding the ear set closer to his ears. "What are you doing messing up with the lines?"

"I have to tell you something." The voice said sounding a little urgent.

"Yah well this is sort of a bad time." Hellboy almost slipped on the ground taking a few more steps but his feet gained balance.

"Right…Have you seen the Thesaurus Venator yet? I need to ask you a favour."

"You mean to say, those things actually have a name? How do you even know that's the exact creatures they are?"

"Well that's another thing. I need you to explain what the creature looks like because we have no sort of pictures in our database. I can't know whether it's truly the Treasure Hunting Cannibal until I have all the little details."

"Shit…you want de-

Hellboy never finished that note because just before he was about to say "details" Some large pair of jaws were closing in on him from behind. Fortunately he jumped just out of the way on time, but he got bumped by the slithering gigantic body and was whacked against the wall causing some of the bricks to crunch inwards and causing some bricks to fall.

"Ow" He said. He got out from the imprint he made on the wall and Abe asked him what just happened.

"O.K. Does 'the thing is really big' help you at all?" Hellboy cracked his back then moved his arms side to side stretching. His back went into place. "Ouch!"

"Not much, unfortunately. That could more or less be a description of anything."

"I didn't really get a glimpse of the thing…"

"Then check again!"

Hellboy rubbed his eyebrows. "Sheeeesh. I really hate you sometimes Abe, but don't worry. This only brings you down one point on my 'Best Buddy' list."

"Hurry up!"

"Make that negative two points" Hellboy walked on, only this time discreetly. "It was sort of like a snake and a squid mixed together only with a Venus flytrap for a mouth, if you know what I mean. I think it had vines for arms but I'm not sure. I couldn't really see. It's too dark in here. Other than that, that mouth of it is really scary. Especially the teeth. Shivers are going down my spine thinking about it." He looked side to side before deciding that nothing was really there.

"Be careful, Red. It says that the things on it that look like totally harmless flowers have thorns coming out of their middles. The thorns are said to be venomous."

"Oh great. Now you tell me?" Before he knew, it he was hanging in the air in a matter of seconds. The Venator came out from under the sewage water and grabbed Hellboy by the ankle. He was swung side to side hitting each wall, with a big "whack" each time.

"Ow…Ow…Ow…Ow! Now that one really hurt." He almost lost his headset one the forth blow. "Now listen here, Ow. buddy." He said pointing to the beast and being thrown to the wall. "You can really hurt someone whacking them into walls. OW."

The thing didn't listen, and Abe spoke instantly "What is the thing doing now?"

"Now," Hellboy said ducking a vine that was aiming right for his face. "the" It tried again. "thing" and again "is" and again "trying" and again "to" and one last time "kill me with its random vines."

Abe's voice came on once more "They're not random Hellboy, they are just attached."

"Easy for you to say. Fish boy." Hellboy was so close to its mouth now, and the thing gave a big screech before it tightened its grip around Hellboy's waste. Hellboy decided he would either give up or punch the thing right in the face with his arm of solid rock. He decided for the second way. He felt the thing loosen its grip and so he took that chance to punch the thing in the face. It got hit, then accidentally hit Hellboy with another one of its arms, regurgitated its screech and throwing Hellboy a vast distance.

Hellboy was lying on the paved area of the sewers now, and he let his head rest for a moment before the ugly plant would get back on its feet and stop its moaning. Hellboy got up and took out his gun. He started to load it and looked up at the thing that was standing at least thirty metres away. This would be easy. Once the thing started charging at him, he would aim the gun straight to its head, and blast the guts out of that thing.

At last, the thing stopped getting together and screeched in Hellboy's direction making the tunnel shake. Hellboy had his gun held towards the thing. It began sliding closer to him, its mouth wide open, leaving no space around it. It continued screeching.

Hellboy hand his finger on the trigger. "Ready," He began "aim," He was about to pull the trigger…

"Oh and I forgot Hellboy, keep the thing alive. It may help us discover what it's looking for."

"Oh Shit" The thing was moving closer with its mouth wide open at a fast speed and you could see the black hole leading to its stomach.

"Abe, you just put me in deep shit. I'm giving you negative one billion points on my 'Best Buddy' list."

The thing was closing the distance between him and Hellboy.

What would Hellboy do now…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: 1000 Stitches...That's Not Bad**

Hellboy looked straight into the mouth of the Thesaurus Venator. It was either life or death or neither…if there really was another option. He lowered his gun then automatically his two consciences were put into work.

"_Kill the thing now! It's right there! Just shoot it!" _His evil conscience was telling him, but at the same time his other side was telling him "_Just run. Abe would be upset if you killed the thing."_

Today, Hellboy was listening to his good conscience for once. After stealing Manning's cigars and doing a whole bunch of baneful things to him, Hellboy didn't even know he had one. But once the mouth of the monster was inches away from him, he turned his tail, and fled.

"RRRRUUUUNNNN!" He screamed to himself. "SHIIIIIIIT!" it felt good to yell in the sewers that echoed everything back to you. But now he was yelling just for the sake of yelling. He was slipping and sliding this way and that in the tunnels, trying not to fall in the sewage. It was too dark to see, but Hellboy could still get around. It also seemed that the connection to Abe was deteriorating.

Finally, he saw a source of light coming from up ahead. It was another one of the sewers holes. He quickly gained some speed so he could climb the ladder before the plant could pull him off.

He lifted the lid of the sewers then dragged himself out. Myers came running up to him. "What happened? I heard you and Blue speaking for a moment but then you two were totally cut off. Wait. Why didn't you go through the same hole?" He asked.

"No, time to talk! RUN!" Myers shrugged and looked completely bewildered. They both began running away from the sewer hole, and right on time too, because the plant burst through the paved road making pieces of gravel and cement fly everywhere. It bellowed making the ground shake and spotted Hellboy.

_Looks like I'm his ideal for dinner._ Hellboy thought. It began following him.

"OK" Myers yelled, "Now I know the reason why we are running." The crowd was thick and screaming for their lives. The people were pushing wildly for an escape. Even the taxi drivers seemed to value their lives more than their cars. It was the same dark night.

"I say we run for the subways." Hellboy suggested.

"And get run over by a subway car? If that's your idea of hiding count me out."

"Not to hide, wimp. If the subways are still running, then maybe if we lure it to some track the train will knock it out."

"We're gonna die." Myers complained to himself hopelessly as they kept running and brainstorming. Myers was too preoccupied to think. "Fine." He gave in. "So be it. We'll do this. If it doesn't work, I hope you get electrocuted by the currents running through the tracks, I hope the inner walls come tumbling down on you and I hope, you go to Hell when you die."

"That's a little harsh, wouldn't you say?" Hellboy added.

"Yah, well you deserve it" They were still running. When Hellboy spotted a subway, they descended down the stairs in a quite a hurry, pushing civilians out of the way. It was busy, filled with people who didn't even know what was going on up on the streets. When they saw the lines were too long Hellboy jumped over the turnstiles leaving one of the conductors or workers yelling at him. Myers just tried the proper way of flashing his B.P.R.D. badge in the workers face and the guy automatically turned solemn then nodded for him to go through. Myers went through the turnstiles with style.

"Hurry up, Myers." Hellboy seemed a little impatient now. A screeching was heard and everyone faced the entrance in shock. The plant seemed to have discovered they went to the subway station. It now moved towards their direction with its mouth open and taking in anything in its path including the turnstiles. People scattered like spiders doing their usual evading. They avoided the thing making sure it was far more than a hairline away.

Myers felt sick…Hellboy however began moving down the stairs. Myers followed and once they got there, they jumped onto the track. The track felt really cold beneath Myers hands.

"OK. We're here now, but what direction do we go without getting run over?"

"I dunno. Follow me. Just make sure you don't touch any of the metal circuits. They can sort of electrocute you." Hellboy began going in the gloomy dark of the tunnels, only this time they weren't the sewers.

"Um…It's kind of dark in there" Myers stared on at Hellboy from a distance.

"Do you want to get eaten or not?" Hellboy asked. He seemed a little ticked off.

Right after he said that, vines started crawling towards Myers from the floor above. Whatever the plant thing was, it's arms were metres away from him. "Alright, I'm coming!" Without a second note, Myers sprinted for the long tunnel vanishing from the light.

They ran in the dark for what seemed like 8 minutes. The Thesaurus Venator seemed to not have followed them. They came to a section where three tracks diverged resembling an intersection. It was spacious and finally there was enough room to avoid upcoming traffic. It was quiet and all you could hear was Myers panting and Hellboy catching his breath. "Liz will kill me for doing this mission without her." he said.

Myers began laughing a breathless laugh. "Ok, we're sort of at ends stake, and your talking about your girlfriend?"

Hellboy looked up at the shadowy figure of Myers. He could make out the outline of his face but rarely and it was hard to breathe in this area beneath the ground. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Oh…no, I…" Myers coughed violently. "It's really dusty in here. It's like I'm breathing clumps of dirt."

"Well, keep your breath in. You're going to blow our cover if you continue your coughing."

Myers stopped trying to hold it in. "It kind of got too quiet, eh? It's like…he could just pop up any second." Myers was right. The only sound that was heard was the distant rattle of subway trains. They listened intently, looking up slightly and side to side.

Then, it was too late to contemplate. The Thesaurus Venator grabbed Hellboy by the ankle, and gave a screech, far more intense than a car pulling it's brakes as fast as it could. Hellboy quickly took out his gun, he wouldn't aim it at it's face this time, he would simply fire it at the arm holding him up by the ankle. Unfortunately, he missed. There was only two more bullets left in his gun, and those would have to be for emergency only.

Myers thought fast. He picked up a piece of gravel on the floor and threw it at the beast's head. "Hey! If you eat Hellboy you never know what kind of gas you might get!" The thing twitched then dropped Hellboy, and started growling at Myers. "Oh boy, I wasn't expecting that to happen." The thing started closing in on Myers and opened its mouth wide. Its bottom teeth pinned Myers to the wall and started sinking into his flesh. Pain surged just about everywhere in Myers's body "Hellboy, I think this is it." He was saying stressed, as a part of his last words. He bit his tongue from all the pain in his legs, and blood trickled out the end of his mouth...but it was not the end.

The Venator flinched, reacting to Hellboy, who just shot of one of its arms. Its teeth unhooked from Myers body and it turned it's head around to face Hellboy. It hissed. Smoke steamed out of the gun and Hellboy stood tall and proud still aiming it at the Treasure hunting Cannibal. One bullet remained. "Haha…" He laughed out loud. "That's for hurting my friend sucker. And this is for being alive." It didn't matter now whether it lived or not. It attacked Myers, and anything offending a B.P.R.D agent should be put to the test.

Hellboy pulled the hammer of the back of his revolver and aimed it, putting his finger on the trigger. "Good bye, garbage machine."

All of a sudden, two bright lights came within the tunnel. Closer and closer, until all you could make out was a subway train coming close. The train hit the plant and pushed it with the speed of sound. A loud bang was echoed from inside the tunnels and the train passed by effortlessly as if it never actually hit the gigantic Venus Flytrap thing.

It became dark again once the subway cars departed and all that was left standing was Hellboy and Myers, who was leaning against the wall. "Ah, well so much for that." Hellboy said looking at his gun. Myers collapsed. His legs giving in. "Woe Woe Woe, easy now buddy." Hellboy went to his side and lifted him up putting Myers's arm around his shoulder.

They walked out of the tunnels side by side. "My wounds are deep. I can feel the pain in my legs." Myers admitted.

"Now look on the bright side. You can show off to all the ladies that you swam with a shark or somthing and it's another thing we can gamble upon. I bet you 20 bucks you're going to get thirty-one stitches with those legs of yours."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you. I bet 20 bucks it'll just be twenty-nine stitches."

"You're on. Tough guy."

* * *

Rebecca shot straight up from where she was sleeping. She was gasping with deep breaths and clutched her heart. Someone had got hurt. She didn't know who, or why, but she knew it was someone. It was her new power sensing it. It wasn't her entirely.

A few months ago, she woke up one day to a new feeling. A feeling as if she was a different person. She was still the same old Rebecca. The one who used to live in a group home. She had the same unpleasant memories. It wasn't as if they all erased from her head. She just had an overpowering sense that overwhelmed her.

Rebecca hated going back to her old life. At the beginning, she had a real mother who gave birth to her, but didn't want her. She apparently wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. It was one of those teen pregnancy things. The usual story of a girl running off with a guy, then coming back with an enormous belly, which seemed to have made the girl upset.

Later on a sweet woman adopted her from her original mother and raised her for about seven years then was unfortunately diagnosed with some type of ovarian cancer, which then led her to her death. An orphanage brought Rebecca up for two years until an odd couple decided to adopt her.

That odd, couple seemed nice at first until they started to go into bankruptcy. The way Rebecca was treated afterwards was not very pleasant. The orphanage decided to remove her in their custody, because the parents did not look after her properly.

There were tons more events in her life that was just so unexpected for her. But after all those things, she was placed in a group home until she was old enough to take care of herself. This was a bad mistake, because for all her life she could read minds, and hearing the thoughts of not wanted or recently abused children was not a pleasant thing. She swore she would jump out of her window one day and crack her head open on purpose, like the girl who was apparently in her room before she moved in. However they put bars over her window, making sure she had no escape.

A tear streamed down her cheek while thinking of her past and she wiped it away. It was too dark to tell, but it looked as if she cried a tear of blood. She looked at her hand and decided it was her imagination playing tricks on her.

She lay down again, trying to calm herself down. She closed her eyes and thought about the things she would do later on. The library was fascinating. She would read every book on those shelves even if it were the last thing she would do. Again she thought about her power and what it could possibly be, and what could possibly control it.

She liked the dark now. It was peaceful and soothing. Before she was afraid. Afraid that it would swallow her up, into a black nothingness, and she would never see her friends again.

She closed her eyes once more and pulled the covers over her. Abe was a nice person. He would tell her what power she sensed. With that she gave a deep sigh, and her last thoughts were about Abe and what a beautiful colour his skin was.

That night she dreamed about oceans...


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note: SORRY it took so long to update! My computer had technical difficulties!! And I also had familly duties like visiting my great great great aunt...well, really she's just my great aunt, but to me she seems greater than just great... Hope you like this chapter, I didn't really get a long time to spend working on it... please review! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Cupcakes and Guns**

"Eww, and to think that grows in my garden." Jude said peering over the gigantic Venus Flytrap thing lying still on a table in the lab. He crossed his arms then walked over a paramedic who was doing some sort of operation. He looked over the guy's shoulder.

The guy only stopped what he was doing and stared back at Jude. "Can you stop leaning over my shoulder? It's hard to concentrate."

"By bad." Jude held up his two hands trying to look innocent. Then he shuffled his feet a little to the side so that the paramedic wouldn't have anymore complaints. "Your crazy doing this job. How many of those nasty buggers come here for operations anyway?"

"Shhhh. Be quiet." The paramedic shushed. All was well until Jude showed up. In fact he would never shut up.

"Pfffft" Jude gave up on this guy. "Go eat yourself."

"Shut up! This takes a matter of concentration and you shouldn't even be in here. This is a lab. Go entertain yourself else where."

"Fine" Jude stomped towards the door. "Someone's feeling like Mister. Rogers today…" Jude muttered sarcastically. "I'll go visit Myers, where at least someone appreciates my interesting chatter. Cause you _know_ I'm amazing." He snapped in a "Z" formation being exasperatedly enthusiastic. "Maybe you should spiff him up with your happy power, Mister Rogers…"

"OUT!" The paramedic said raising his tools in the direction of the door. He looked vicious now.

"Ok. Ok. You should really think about seeing a therapist. You are just so moody today, Mister Rogers… wait, or are you Barney this week?"

"GET OUT!"

"I'm out! I'm out! And if you are Barney today, just know that I always hated you."

* * *

The teapot was lifting up slowly by itself. It tipped, making the hot flavoured water pour in a mug. Ryan was concentrating hard to get it right. His eyes narrowed slightly in the process, but he managed to get a spoon to put sugar in the mug and stir it. Finally, he the lifted the mug with his mind to go on the counter beside where Myers lay down.

"Your pretty good at doing that stuff. I mean, without working arms and legs it's sort of hard to even lift something. Have you ever read Matilda? Our teacher made us read it back in grade two. But do your powers work the same way? Like by anger and frustration?" Myers asked, holding the mug in his hands and taking a few sips. His legs were bandaged. They had already treated his legs and it took 30 stitches to seal the wounds together. Neither Hellboy nor Myers won the 20 bucks.

"Nah." Ryan adjusted his wheelchair to get a plain view of Myers. "It's just like moving my arms and hands, only it's all in my mind. It's like I can feel the object I just don't have any physical contact with it. It's sort of hard to explain…" He looked down giving a wry smile.

"Is this sort of rude to ask?" Myers began.

"What?"

"How did you…" He pointed to the wheel chair. "…get to be like that? Were you born with it?"

"Born with it? Oh no, no, no. I have muscular dystrophy. My muscles have been weakening all over my body and as you can see," He waved his hand, "I only have a hand left that can work and my face. Thank god, I can still have good conversations."

"Oh. And so you where born with your power?"

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. I had my telekinetic ability before, but never knew I had it. It's just ever since I lost the gestures in my arms and legs, I tried hard to move things with my mind." He looked side to side making sure nobody heard him speak. "You only discover your power, when you need it most. With me, it was the fact that my arms and legs couldn't work so I forced my mind to do every little incentive."

"Poor you" Myers said with a little laugh.

"Well…actually…poor me, indeed." Ryan began loosing his words. He never looked this sad.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"Yah…The doctors said I'd…" He looked around. "My body can not withstand so much and…"

"And what?" Myers asked with a worried expression on his face.

"They said, I'd only have a few more months. They said, I would be lucky if I could last till the end of the year, but …my chances of that happening is about one to ten. My muscular dystrophy has defeated my body little by little."

The room had gone silent. Never had anyone told Myers that they knew they were going to die. Myers felt all of a sudden uncomfortable.

_What should I say? I'm sorry for you? It's OK buddy? Should I change the topic?_

"Don't tell Rebecca O.K.? It will break her heart. She always thought I was so…cute (And I don't really think I'm teddy bear cute but hey, if she says so). But if I tell her, my heart is going to shutdown along with the rest of my body, she'd be bawling her eyes out not letting me go to sleep. I just want her to live like she always did."

Myers looked up at him and stared. "When do you think you'll…"

"I don't know. I don't feel it yet. But… HEY. Just because I'm a cripple and I'm dying doesn't mean you should be all nice to me. I hate people who do things out of the ordinary just to please me." He snared. "In your eyes, I'm just as normal as everyone else, capeesh? If I break the law then throw me in prison ok? I don't want any passed charges."

"Yes sir, Hellboy." Myers saluted Ryan.

"That's more like it." Ryan said. Right after they laughed at each other, Liz came in holding what looked like a nicely rapped present.

"What are you two laughing at?" She asked in a motherly sort of tone.

"Nothing of your concern. Is the present for me? Cause you I'm just so special." Ryan peered at the present in her hands. "I hope it's an I-phone. I always wanted one of those."

"No, it's for John. It doesn't look like you're the sick one right now." She said crossing her arms

_If only she knew._ Myers thought a little disturbed. She gave the present to Myers and he thanked her.

"I wanted to surprise you John and bring you a cake, but then I realised that if other people came in, then they would want some and you would only get a sliver. So I bought you this instead."

Myers opened the rapping, then he opened the box that was underneath the rapping. "What do you need a box for, if it's only a book?" He said confused holding up the book and holding the box in the other hand.

Liz put her hands on her hips. "Because it's a damn good book, and besides, books would look like saints in the state your in right now. The only thing you can do is sit there and look at the ceiling, or watch boring soap operas on TV. Therefore I got you a book."

Myers shrugged then looked at the cover of the book and read. "Pillars of the Earth"

"It's good. I read it. You might want to know, the sequel just came out." Liz leaned on Ryan's wheelchair. "So what did you bring Myers, Ryan?"

He looked up to her all he could. Then he said in a silly voice. "I gave him my love." She slapped his forehead. "Ow. What was that for?"

"Whatever it was for, it was probably for a good reason." It was Rebecca who just answered him. She walked into the room with her hair tied up in a messy bun. "Hi John" she waved and brought yet another present from behind her back. "This is for you." She handed the item over to Myers. And he started opening it.

"No fare." Ryan complained. "Why does the sick people get presents? I want a present. Can you get me an I-phone?"

"No" They both shouted in his ear.

"Sheeesh. Women." Ryan muttered. By that time, Myers was holding up a CD.

"The Beatles? Thanks…I guess."

"Myers! You are so rude when you receive presents. Just say thank you and pat the person on the back or whatever." Liz rolled her eyes.

"I was going to get 'Three days Grace' or the 'Gorillaz' or something, but I wasn't sure a man or your cult would like that type of music." Rebecca giggled, seeing the expression on his face.

_Shit, she thinks I'm old. _Myers started thinking in his head looking at the petty face giggling at him.

"No, I don't think your old Myers. The Beatles are cool any day."

He looked at her in shock. _Right I forgot you read minds. _

"You should have known better, and talk in front of people, John. It's rude if you don't."

Ryan looked utterly mesmerised. "What was he saying? I want IN on the info."

Just then Jude peered through the door. "Did I miss something? Wow John. Nice stitches."

"Don't tell me. Yet another present?" Myers eyes were closed and his hand was out to get the rapped piece of whatever. When he realised nothing happened he opened his eyes to see Jude staring at him with his eyebrows raised.

"A present? Eww, why would I give a present to _you_?" He was still leaning on the door.

"Oh, I thought…I just… never you mind."

"Right, well anyway. Abe sent you his regards. He can't be here right now. He's going to go analyse the plant and see whether he can tell where it comes from or not. If not, then it isn't really essential to let it out, obliterating everything in its path. Oh and how's life down there? Do you feel useless and ineffectual?"

"Yah." Myers answered.

"Ah …then… good." He smiled then departed. "Oh and Manning want's a full report on what happened last night, but I told him that if he didn't have a good explanation to why he wasn't the one fighting off the deadly plant thing instead of you, I'll assume he's a scaredy-cat. Yah, I practically saved your arse, Myers. You owe me BIG TIME."

"Thanks! I do owe you." Myers shouted. Jude had already vanished halfway down the hallway and you could hear him singing "It's a beautiful day in the neighbourhood a beautiful day in the neighbourhood…"

They listened for a moment. "Why is he singing Mr. Rogers's song?"

"Beats me." Liz shrugged.

Hellboy pranced into the room. "What did I miss? What did I miss?" He asked in a hyper mood.

"You missed Jude. He just came in awhile ago and you missed us giving Myers a present." Liz exclaimed.

Hellboy stopped prancing about and looked at his bouquet of picked wild flowers. "Aww. And I thought my idea was original." He held out his arms and gave the flowers to Myers. "I saw these flowers." He began, "And when I saw how milted and withered they looked…" He looked up making a dramatic face. "I thought of you."

"Withered old flowers reminds you of me? OK…That's cool…I guess. Thank…you?"

"No problem buddy." He patted Myers head and turned around seeing Rebecca and Ryan, smirking to each other. "Hey squirt." He said to Rebecca. "You haven't done training yet have you?"

She swayed her head side to side. "Nope. Someone has to teach me how to hold a gun and fire. Other than that, I took karate when I was a kid and got to the second last level. I know the basics on fighting."

"Then come with me, squirt. I'll show you how to trigger this baby." He held up one of his revolvers. It was fancier than most guns. It was a more modern brand. With that Hellboy gave a quick kiss to Liz and he and Rebecca left the room to say goodbye to Myers.

* * *

"Does the gun have a name?" Rebecca asked Hellboy jokingly when they got passed the medical clinic halls.

"Yah, I call her," He turned around doing a striking pose. "Esmerelda."

Rebecca laughed. "You just made that up. Didn't you?" She gave a small punch to his arm "Or are you being serious?"

"Pffft. Yah, I made it up. But you can call her that if you want." They started walking again.

"You know what I just realised?"

"What?"

"What's with men? They always call machines a 'her'. It's never a guy. Girls don't call cars, 'sexy beasts' if you know what I mean…"

"Woe woe woe. First of all, guys think of women all the time so they refer everything to girls. And secondly…do girls really call guys 'sexy beasts'?"

"It's just figure of speech. I think I like the name Esmerelda"

"Good, because this gypsy baby is yours, once we are done with her today." They arrived at two doors with letters printed above saying, "Shooting Range." Hellboy turned around to face Rebecca. "This is the Shooting Range…well duh" He said pointing to the sign on top. "The sound is totally insulated so don't be surprised when you walk into a room with sounds blowing off your ears. I think you should wear one of those ear cover things." He then pointed to a rack beside the two doors holding tons of earmuff things. "And the acoustics to this room are beautiful. It's like an orchestra of guns." It looked like he was in a trance for a moment, but then the two of them put on earmuffs and stormed into the room.

There were rows of shooting ranges, and agents were already there, shooting. The sound was searing. If Rebecca hadn't worn earmuffs her eardrums would have blown in seconds. The walls were made from gravel and some steel was aligned but not much. It seemed that the shooting range would go on forever. However, you wouldn't want to walk down there to see how far it goes, not with people trying their new guns out.

Hellboy stood at one of the booths, facing the target that seemed a mile away. "Over here little squirt." He shouted and beckoned her to come. She was hesitant now. Now that she knew it would be impossible to hit the middle of the target from that vast distance. "What you want to get is a straight bull's eye." He held the gun and gave it to her then he put protection glasses over her eyes. She stared at the gun he gave her.

"I think I know the basics," she called up to him "But now that I'm put on the spot it seems a whole lot harder." He gave her a pack of bullets and showed her how to load the gun. When she did the same thing he did, he told her to figure out the procedure.

She pushed down the hammer on the back of the gun to set the bullet. Then she aimed the gun and was about to pull the trigger.

"STOP! Stop stop!" He yelled to her. She flinched at his reaction. "Don't put your hand over that part. You would have burned your hand if you pulled the trigger."

She looked to see what she had done. She had put her hand over the barrel, just four centimetres from the muzzle.

"Sorry" She said, a little frustrated with herself.

"It's OK. Nothing would have happened to me. It's your hand that would have needed to have treatment afterwards."

Rebecca gave a deep breath. Then went back to aiming at her target. She aimed then, pulled the trigger and fired.

She got it all right. She got a straight bull's eye. But there was only one problem.

"Hey listen girl," said the agent poking his head from the booth beside her. "I know you're new at shooting and all, but it would really be better if you just stuck to 'your-own-target'." He rolled eyes and disappeared behind the wall separating the two.

Hellboy started smirking which lead to booming laughter. "You're going to need a whole lot of practise. Keep at it little squirt. And maybe next mission, we can bring you along, as long as you are able to hit the right target." He pointed to their neighbour's target with a hole right in the middle of it for an example. He began walking away.

"You're leaving?" Rebecca asked.

"Yah, I'm making sure you don't get me as your next bull's eye."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, then aimed at the target again. This would take a long time for her to get the right target…a very long time…

_Esmerelda...don't fail me now._


	9. Chapter 9

**Please please review! I don't feel like continuing the story if noone tells me whether it's worth continuing. So pleeaaase, or I won't feel like adding chapters!! Anyway, anything that's in italics in this story are usually thoughts of a person, so don't get confused if you see them.

* * *

**

Chapter 9: For a Minute There, You Made Detroit Sound like a Paradise.

_Pinned down by the throat…no ethical definition, but the throat is the key body part that communicates. Does it signify anything? Or was it just a coincidence that that was the main source of killing the man. He got stabbed, bled, choked on his own blood and gradually his body would just shut down, asphyxiating… That explains how he died. But that doesn't explain what it means._

Abe was sitting down by the fireplace and closed his eyes. He was debating the possibilities that could fit for the current situation. The murder.

_In the Christian society, the Romans executed Jesus. But that was just because they wanted to get his followers angered, or maybe they were just scared of him. I don't really remember. Of course, in the end, he just came back to life anyway…_

He gave a deep sigh. Then picked up a book lying beside him and began fiddling with the pages.

_What if…that's the point? What if they only wanted us to get angered by killing one of the members of our society? Well Hellboy, doesn't care nor does the B.P.R.D. I don't even know the guy. For all I know, he's a professor. A bad one, maybe? Maybe whatever it was that killed him figured it was time to get him because he was giving eminently boring lessons._

Abe snapped at himself and shook his head.

_Snap out of it. That's a fairly despicable assumption. Manning wouldn't like a report about a creature killing a man just because he teaching lessons about how a sloth lives it's life or something…slow. But wait a second. This guy was an archaeologist was he not? And the Thesaurus Venators! It all fits. This man found something. Something, that's not easy to find. Something that is valuable in every way matter and form. And they have treasure hunting plants searching for it. But what is it? What is it we have to return to whoever these people are?_

Abe sat up and opened his eyes. He looked straight into the fire and somehow it unhindered his mind even more.

_The circle…the circle untouched by fire was around him. It's a shape with no openings or vertexes. Therefore it's harder to escape._

He looked at the book in his hands then studied it for a moment. The title was "Cultural Executing for Justice" Then he opened to the page he marked with a sticky note and read.

After scanning each sentence his face began to brighten.

_Black is a colour usually indicating death. But since time progresses and evolutions start occurring, that is just a simplified version of what the colour of black really was meant for. In historic times, people believed that if the colour black surrounded your body after death, your soul could not go anywhere. It's a trap, and the colour black repels your ghost. Therefore they believed if you were a bad person, they could trap your soul in order to stop your evil spreading throughout the world. That's the real reason why in the 18th century they persecuted who they believed to be 'witches' by burning them at the stake. Eventually what would be burned around the person would become ashes and cinders, which are commonly known for the colour black and that would trap their spirit._

Abe threw the book beside him and lay back in his chair. He then began thinking once more.

_And so Professor Archibald, the archaeologist found something, didn't know it was someone's precious item, did something to it, got murdered by whatever it is out there, got pinned down by the throat, was semi-burned to the stake and his spirit was trapped in a circle of black ashes, which leads to me, sitting in this library, staring at this fire place and wondering what the hell I am going to do to find out what the hell the pinning down thing is supposed to mean._

_Communication…it definitely cut off his source of communication. He could have yelled for help if his throat wasn't gagging itself with blood._

Abe felt his neck trying not to think about what it feels like being stabbed through the neck. He got up, feeling kind of hot from the heat of he fireplace, and started walking along the tank full of cool water, touching the glass. He saw a reflection of the room on the glass at the angle he stood.

_I hate when mysteries go nowhere. It's like writing a book and getting writer's block. If only there was one more clue to why they made an effort making Archibald's death a glorious sort of painting. At least in the future when we get this all over with, we can-_

Abe stopped for a moment and leaned his head on the glass looking baffled.

_The future? THE FUTURE?!_

He was frustrated with himself now.

_Why didn't I think of that before?! Not all signs represent what happened in the past. It's a warning sign! It's everything that's going to happen…_

He burst through the library doors and walked through the halls at a vast pace, checking each door in case Hellboy, Liz or Manning happened to be in any of the rooms. Finally he saw all of them in a meeting room by looking through the glass and he walked through its doors.

"I think I figured it out!" He blurted out.

"Figured what out?" Liz asked getting up from one of the chairs fixed around a long table. Hellboy looked up at him too along with Manning who appeared to have been yelling at Hellboy once more.

"The University, why it burned down. Professor Archibald and why he was killed in an artistic manor."

"Ok Blue, explain. And you just got another billion points on my 'best buddy' list for figuring this out. Your back at the top."

"Thank you Red." Abe explained his assumptions from top to bottom. This gave Manning a look of concern, Liz a look of 'That sounds just about right' and Hellboy a 'I'm following your hand gestures buddy, but I don't understand a single word you say' kind of expression.

"So your saying the black ashes is…"

"A stratagem for his spirit."

"And the pinning down by the throat means…"

"A lack of communication. It's what they want."

Hellboy lay back in his seat looking up at Abe. "So if you're so sure…what this all mean?" He lit another cigar and started smoking.

"It means that is exactly what they want to do to all of us."

Hellboy stood up. "Woe woe woe. You mean they are going to kill us individually and start hacking at our throats and pinning us down? You got to be kidding me. I mean, that's going to take a really long time. That's going to take a millennium!"

"No, Red. That's not it. They will save time by killing us all in large groups. They don't want us around if we don't give whatever we stole back to them." He looked up and stood tall, as if he was proud of himself for figuring this out and with that he said…

"They want war…"

A moment of silence eluded the room. It was as if the entire world itself became very still.

"War?" Manning asked breaking the silence. "War here? In the city? Ah, shit. Remind me and my wife to pack up tonight…We're moving to Hawaii. No question there."

Hellboy stood over Manning, "You want to move there?" He said in a threatening voice. He waited a few seconds before he added in a normal voice. "I'm coming too. Pack me in your suitcase. Liz we're going. No way am I going to fight a stupid war."

Liz looked at the two men and rolled her eyes. "Look. We've taken on armies. Haven't we? Never mind armies. The golden army! That's the invincible and we still took them on." She went by Abe's side and hooked arms with him. "If you two are moving to Hawaii, then just remember that I'm staying here, to fight, pregnant with your twins, Hellboy."

Hellboy gave her the evil eye then sighed. "Fine. Have it your way…I'm staying." Then he muttered under his breath "And…fighting…the war…"

She patted him on the shoulder and smiled, then she looked at Manning who was standing alone on the opposite side of them. "And you Manning? Are you a part of the B.P.R.D or what?"

He glanced at the three agents standing proud and tall, then shrugged. "I can never seem to leave you guys. When you guys quit I desperately needed you. Now that I'm leaving from the war, it seems the team has to stay together forever."

Abe added. "And who's going to yell at Hellboy every morning and make his life miserable when you're gone? Ow."

"Hey don't rub it in, Blue." Hellboy stepped on Abe's foot.

Manning looked at the three linking arms. "You know, the way you guys are all standing looks so professional. I should get you guys to link arms more often." Immediately the three disconnected arms not realising what they were just doing. "And sure. I'm staying. Besides we're not sure whether there is going to be a war after all, seeing that there is a chance of giving back whatever it is they want."

With that they walked out of the meeting room and out into the halls. Hellboy lagged a little grabbing Abe's arm.

"Damn you Abe. I thought for once, I could finally get rid of Manning but you had to ruin it. You're so lucky you are still at the top of my 'best buddy' list. SO lucky."

"The pleasure is mine Red. The pleasure is mine."

* * *

"What did you say again, about women and looks? I liked that phrase. It's sort of true." Rebecca was lying on her bed talking to Liz. They often hung around Rebecca's room because Liz never liked to invite people to Hellboy's room. It resembled too much like a pigsty.

"I said that no woman is beautiful and pretty at the same time. They are either one or the other. For instance, the word 'pretty' is describing more pixie-like or cute features whereas 'beautiful' is more…how do I put this…vivid and with a flow? It's not so easy to describe." Liz stood up looking at the empty picture frame on Rebecca's shelf.

"No. You described it perfectly." Rebecca began tampering with a nail polish set she found. "So beauty…is more important?"

"Not that either…" She sat down. "It does have a sort of presence. But being pretty seems more desirable…It makes you sound younger. What would you say I am then?"

Rebecca stopped and looked into Liz's eyes. "You…" She started. "…have a beautiful nose."

Both of them laughed. "Wow. I didn't really think about my nose, but if you think of it that way then-

"What about me? What would you say I am? Beautiful or Pretty?"

Liz stared at her "Your…pretty."

"Really? Thanks." Rebecca said. "I thought you were going to say neither but pretty is cool with me."

"Well, No. You are just so cute I would want to eat you up."

"Funny how you say that to a 21 year old. Tell me, what's it like to fall in love with someone?" Rebecca began blushing from the question she asked. She picked up a bottle of purple nail polish and began painting her nails putting random spots.

"Me and Hellboy, you mean? He's just my…teddy bear. I don't know how to explain love, but I'll tell you one thing. You'll know when you are feeling it. It's a feeling you can never experience if you're alone."

Rebecca cut in. "That reminds me. I read an article once explaining the parts that trigger in your brain when doing certain events. Well, it said that when you do drugs like cocaine and the real concentrated stimulants, the same parts of your brain highlight when you fall in love. Now I know why hippies see colours and hearts when they're stoned."

"Wow, first we were talking about love and somehow it lead to drugs? Wow. What a big connection they have. Where did you read that?"

"I dunno…continue though! I want to find out more!"

"Well, when I look at him. It just makes me feel so…Hey what about you? Do you have a special someone waiting out there to sweep you off your feet?"

Rebecca blushed and looked out as if she was looking at open space. "Um…no. But some guys can be fairly appealing."

Liz sighed and bounced on the bed a bit. "Fine. Let's play 'who would you rather date?"

"Oh, No. Haven't we all grown out of that game?"

Liz crossed her legs getting comfortable on Rebecca's bed. They were both wearing pyjamas. It could have been a slumber party, but Rebecca didn't want Liz to stay that long. She wanted to go to the library and read for a while. "Not me!" Liz exclaimed. "I still feel like I'm thirteen years old. Besides, I want to find out whom I can hook you up with. Now, let's see…Myers or Ryan?"

"That's too hard. I like Myers, but not in that way. And boy, do I know he likes me. He's a creeper to some extent. Ryan is too young for me. Smart as hell though. And all he listens to are emo rock bands."

"You have to choose ONE."

"Fine…Um…um…Myers because he's older than me, and I don't like dating people younger than me because it makes women look desperate for men."

"Ooo. Going for Myers are we?" Liz joked. Rebecca threw her pillow at her.

"Now that you asked me, I have to ask you. Manning or that ugly Thesaurus Venator?

"Snap, that's a really hard one…I say the plant thing that eats people." After Liz answered, they both started giggling. Anything was better than Manning even if he was compared to a rat diagnosed with rabies, and covered in…well, let's just stop there.

"Here's one for you." Liz stopped giggling with Rebecca and started fiddling with her hair. Rebecca seemed interested in what she was about to say.

"Jude or Abraham Sapien?"

Rebecca went wide eyed, and blushed. She wasn't expecting a question like that…involved…you-know-who. "Um…I'll get to you on that one. I have to go to the library today because Abe was going to show me how to deal with the sense of power I have I also want to read some books."

Liz looked curious. "So you're not going to answer? I take it I have to leave your room then. Just remember, Jude has extreme good looks, but Abe is a sweetie. You have to answer my question some day! Some day! Sooooooome Daaaaay!" She left the room doing dramatic howling for the two words.

Rebecca was left alone in her room getting ready to leave for the library.

"Some day, maybe you will know, Liz. But not today, or tomorrow, or the next month."

* * *

**Good! Now that you made it to the bottom of the page, you can do...a...little, critique for...M-E on the review page?? ME? Eh? You know you waaaaaaaaaant it...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Obladi Oblada Life Goes On**

"This is my observation. In the world there are two types of people. There are systematic people…and there are people not so systematic." Jude stated, shuffling the cards and passing them around the poker table. Hellboy, Jude, Ryan, Abe, and Myers (now wearing two casts) were playing in a small room, filled with the smoke coming from Hellboy's and Jude's cigars. Jude was the dealer. "Like, robbing a bank for instance. The organised people, like you Abe, would plan with blue prints to a full scale and it would take days for them to figure out breaking in without setting off any alarms. The unorganised people, like Hellboy, would just go on and do it and get arrested, and whatever else cops do to crazy people like that. Don't get me wrong Hellboy. It's got style."

"So where do you fit in, Jude?" Hellboy asked, puffing his cigar and looking at the cards he just receive.

"Oh me? I'm somewhere in the middle. I plan something, then I get so fed up with my plan that I'll rip it up and just barge into the bank with a water gun and threaten people with it. Squirt squirt. That's where I fit in. The messed up category."

"Sounds pretty dilapidated." Abe nodded his head, also concentrating on his cards.

Hellboy turned to see Ryan lingering his cards in front of his face. "Hey. Rick Hanson. You know, hovering those cards isn't a good strategy. I can see you have two aces and an eight of spades and…whatever else you have. Hover them away from me, will you?"

"Fine… alright, pig face. Just know that all this smoke is giving me a headache." Ryan squinted his eyes to move the cards closer so he could see them rather than Hellboy.

Hellboy leaned over to Abe and whispered. "This cripple is cruel. Are you sure you want me to be nice to him?" Abe shushed him. "Oh, and Abe. Turn off your mind reader. You win all the time cause you know exactly when to fold, so you better start losing on purpose."

Abe sighed and dropped the cards on the table. "I'm bored of cards. We've been playing for three hours and I win every time." He exclaimed, pointing to the stash of playing chips on his side. "Hellboy? Do you want these?" He pushed the chips to Hellboy's small little pile. "It looks like you need them."

Hellboy did a 'victory' gesture. "Yes! My hand sucked for this round anyway!"

"See you guys later." Abe waved to all the guys at the table.

"See you." they all waved back, then continued what they were doing before.

* * *

Abe walked out of the room and out to the hall where he could breathe fresh air, rather than nicotine and carbon monoxide and whatever else is in cigars. He hummed what sounded like "Nothing's Gonna Harm You" by Stephan Sondheim from the musical "Sweeney Todd" but he wasn't sure. He only watched that movie once, because Hellboy and Jude insisted on watching it earlier. He liked the music at least. But the idea didn't really make him want to eat pies again. He also felt sympathy for Sweeney. Half your life, transported in the Australian prison, and knowing that your wife is being harassed by some creepy judge. In the meantime the barber's thinking what ever happened to his daughter? That led Abe to hum the "Johanna" song. But before he finished, Rebecca happened to bump into him.

"Oh! Blue, I'm really sorry!" She looked up at him with a cute expression on her face.

"No need to be, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was sort of humming Sweeney Todd." They tried walking past again but they always seemed to cross the same path. Finally Rebecca just clutched him by his arms and moved each other to the opposite side.

"There." She said. "That took awhile." They laughed slightly and looked at each other. "Sweeney Todd, you say? I love the movie. Johnny Depp is almost my hero. He did such a fantastic job in that role. And when I saw the production on Broadway, I was blasted away."

"Really? I saw it just yesterday after being forced to watch it with Hellboy and Jude. I couldn't resist because they were making popcorn and threatened to not give me some if I didn't watch it. We can't go to movie theatres too often because of…what we look like obviously, but that movie is extremely gory if you ask me… especially the part where he stabs that guy a million times through the neck. I clutched my neck after that scene, almost choking myself. I was that paranoid."

"Oh really? He was victorious though wasn't he? That's why I appreciate him to some extent. Also, I choose not to go to movie theatres because all the people around me think about things. It's as if they are all talking through a movie, particularly the girls. If they see a hot actor come up, they always think things like 'Oh my god. I want to marry that guy' or 'Yay! Orlando Bloom just came into the scene! I'm going to keep my eyes glued onto him. He shall be my centre of attention, even when the shots aren't centred on him.' And when they are real abscessed movie freaks they think about every line that comes before, before the lines are even said. It spoils everything."

Abe laughed. "Then we should really consider building our own private theatre in the B.P.R.D. so that you don't have to sit through, people's thoughts. We do have a room set like a theatre with a projector. Though it's for seeing missions and other cases we have to solve or whatever."

"Then we should make another one. Just for good movies like Batman: The Dark Knight staring poor Heath Ledger. I loved him. And when he really died, I cried. Woe, strange how died and cried rhyme. Oh and, Pan's Labyrinth. "

"True, true. Listen, I have to go. I still have to figure out how we are going to find the 'mysterious object' that every one is looking for." He let his shoulders droop. "We're going to have to go back to that hidden paranormal market, where the bag lady, who eats cats, guards. You can come if you want to. We're going tomorrow."

"Alright. That sounds fun to me…paranormal market?"

"You'll find out what I mean when you get there. Anyway, whatever it is you are going to, you'll probably have to be there by now. It was nice chatting with you." He started walking backward not turning around to lose her glance.

"You too." She smiled then waved and did the same thing until finally they both turned around and walked in opposite directions.

Abe slowed down then went back to look at her figure. "Wait. Where are you going?" He asked.

"To the library." She said with her back turned to him.

"You're going the wrong way. I'm going there now."

She stopped. "Oh"

* * *

"Nice stereo player" Rebecca complimented when they both got inside the library. "I noticed it before, but never got to talk about it." She went over to the pile of CDs and picked a few up. "The Planets, composed by Gustav Holst. Some Mozart, Bach, Beethoven. Wow, you have a lot of classical music…or do you care whether I say baroque in some cases?"

Abe went up beside her and looked over her shoulder. "No, I don't mind. It's amazing how you know how to pronounce their names correctly."

She turned around to face him. "When I was around four years old, my adoptive mother gave me a cello. I took lessons for a few years before she died. After that, I couldn't afford to play anymore. But while I was playing she would tell me all these exquisite stories about the composers. Like Mozart was a jerk. A scatological jerk and apparently in the letters they found from the time Mozart was around, one of them said he laughed like a donkey. And Beethoven, he was practically deaf."

"Those are usually the stories that are intriguing to me. It's kind of weird seeing a person or your status quo, talk about people such as Mozart or Beethoven. You don't look like a classical fanatic."

"I love all types of music! From jazz to rock to fusion to reggae to classical to world to pop to punk to emo music to whatever else is there. I just can't stand heavy metal, where you have no idea what they are saying and country music. Singing about your dog and your wife in those nasally voices doesn't really interest me."

"Finally someone with taste." Abe gestured to her.

She smiled a wide smile then went over to sit down on a chair near the fireplace. Her smile turned into a melancholy expression and then she asked. "Can you tell me what overcame me? Three months ago I awoke to a new feeling a powerful one, and I'm not so sure it's a commendable thing to posses. I might be dangerous now and I don't want to live in solitary confinement if that happens."

Abe went to sit down beside her. "If this is what you really feel, then I wont tell anyone. If it threatens people I will have to do something, however I wouldn't leave you alone. I could…keep you company if you wanted…me…too." It took him a second to realise what he just said. Then he got a sudden heat rush. _What am I thinking? She wouldn't want that…_

"If that happens I would like that very much. After all you're one of the people here I can relate to in so many ways. I can sense people when they are around I could even sense myself, but ever since three months ago, my sense was more grotesque than usual." She stuck out her hand and held it up. "If looking at my past helps you in any way for discovering what it is I have," She breathed in deeply then added, "I'm willing to do it now."

He only looked at her hand, then looked back at her. "Are you sure? You don't have to."

"I want it more than anything." She answered closing her eyes. He looked at her smooth feminine hand once more then held his hand up to hers. Immediately, flashes of her past came into view. _A cruel orphanage head was spitting at her and saying "Worthless swine" then began laughing. Her spectacles dangling at the tip of her nose. Parents with financial problems. An abusive father raging at her. A dying mother saying, "Everything is going to be alright, sweetie." There were bars on the windows of her room. She was sitting, crying when she went to confession. She awoke, with a strange feeling. A playground. A man held a gun up to her then unexpectedly shot himself in the head. People come running at her direction, holding her. Crying. Ryan, smiling at her, able to turn his head and work his one arm and hand. Light, beautiful sunlight eluding the room. Her beautiful eyes becoming purple to blue to-_

Abe pulled back and Rebecca started gasping. He was very silent after what he had seen. Rebecca opened her eyes and let a tear fall down her cheek. She wiped it away with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had such a terrible…"

"It was not just a horrible past for me. I would always hear the kids in my group home later on in my life say they were going to kill themselves, and how if they did so, no one would notice. I would always try to cheer them up knowing what they were saying in their minds…I was loved by the other kids like me in that group home. One of the few times in my life I was ever loved." Abe sat motionless not knowing what to say. When Rebecca realised he was searching for words she whispered trying to change the topic a little. "Did you love someone ever, Abe?"

He looked up at her face then answered. "Yes, I did in fact. She died though and I never really had a chance to talk to her. We exchanged information when we put out each other's hands, but I didn't have time to really get to know her."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was her name?"

"Nuala…She was addressed as princess Nuala though. That was one of the problems that got in the way." He gave a wry smile.

"Ah, that explains it. Hello, Robin Hood. Trying to kidnap the princess are we?"

Abe stood up theatrically. "Why no, Will Scarlet. I was merely enjoying the view. Besides, you should be…practising your lute like a good boy and not nosing about into other people's conversations." The atmosphere changed completely and this started a cheery mood lingering in the air.

Rebecca did a dramatic pose, then took a pen, which happened to be in her pocket and started drawing a moustache and goatee on her face. "How dare you say I should be a good boy. You know that's very unlike me to be. I shall poke you with a stick and roast you." She took one of the andirons leaning beside the fireplace and threw one to Abe. "Avas! I shall duel you to the death!"

"Do you think this is necessary Will? You are my squire after all. It would be weird if non of us win…What am I going to tell your mother?"

"That I throttled you, Hood!" Rebecca gave a blow just right over Abe's head and he ducked out of the way.

"Alas, I have trained thee to fight like a true man! You almost got me there." They began fighting and laughing. It was a fun experience. Abe could see the scene in his head. Robin Hood and Will, just a mile away from the castle, fighting for no apparent reason, and curious people standing around wondering what the heck the two are fighting for. Of course they were really in the library fighting with andirons instead of swords. But it was fun.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Manning was standing at the doorway staring at Abe and Rebecca who stopped immediately right when his voice came, hid the andirons behind their backs and faced Manning. Manning thought it was a little strange to see Rebecca with a moustache and goatee.

"Um…" Rebecca began. "We…were-

"…reciting Shakespeare." Abe finished. "We were just at the part where Macbeth and McDuff finally meet each other again and where McDuff says he was not born from a mothers womb. They…fight…in that scene…"

"Would you like to join us?" Rebecca asked. "You could probably be Malcolm. I think he becomes king later on…"

Manning shook his head still looking confused. "No," He answered very slowly. "I think I will go and have some coffee. Um, carry on, carry on." He waved for them to continue then left the library closing the door.

For a minute, Abe and Rebecca gazed at the door and looked at each other.

Both of them burst out laughing.

That was one of the first times Abe ever really laughed…


	11. Chapter 11

****

Dear ALL. Sorry this one came so late. I was at a remote area for quite some time that had absolutly no internet access or a computer so I didn't really get to type anything. I'll probably have problems later on too...but I'm so absorbed in the Olympics right now that the tensity is driving me CRAZY!! It's soooo annoying how china is on a totally different time zone because then you have to watch things like at three oclock in the morning!! As much as I love China, I hate TIME!! instead I have to watch stupid repeats, that tell you whats going to happen. :P Oh well. WINTER OLYMPICS in VANCOUVER!! ME HAPPY!!... However the opening ceremony is probably going to be such a drag after seeing what China did for theirs...

* * *

**Chapter 11: A New Olympic Sport...Punch the Baglady**

"Oh, Jack. Why would you ever do such a thing?" The black and white screen of the TV was saying. It was a scene with a woman in an overly expensive dress, and a man taking bottles out to some alley.

"But Claire, It can never work. Your family doesn't like bums like me." The man evidently named Jack mentioned, in a very cheesy fashion. Not to mention there was cheesy music in the background.

"But Jack. You are so intelligent and yet you're working here. Let's run away! Let's run-

Jack interrupted by kissing her. It was one of those fake kisses that they did back in the 40s to prevent the movie from being X rated. In one shot, the woman's strap of her dress fell down, in the next shot of the scene it was back into place…

"Continuity!" Liz shouted at the screen eating some popcorn and lying on Hellboy's bed. "Continuity error! I found one."

Hellboy came sitting beside her. "Why do you always find those type of things?"

"Because I always want to criticise a movie to some extent. Oh there's another one" She pointed to the screen and once again there was a man who was eating with his right hand in one shot and the next shot of him he was eating with his left. "I feel like such an expert in these things."

Hellboy lay down now too. He started playing with her feet that were stuck right in his face. "I'm bored as hell." He said. "Remember when we used to do that?"

Liz looked back at her man. "What are you talking about?" She inquired.

"You know…kiss like that?" He was designating to the black and white screen.

She crawled up to his face and accidentally spilled the popcorn. After deciding that the could be taken care of later, she put her two hands around his face and exclaimed, "We kissed just yesterday night and besides we don't kiss like that. That's just fake old fashion movie style kissing. But we do kiss like this." She leaned in closer and gave a passionate touch to the lips. Oh, What wonders it did for good ol Hellboy.

Hellboy looked up into her face after she was done eating him away. He then put his hand on her stomach. "Wow, that took me to…Paris but now that I think of it, how are these two little…babies?"

Liz frowned. He just reminded her of the death angel and what the thing explained to her. _Pain, wondrous pain._ It was not a matter if she did anything right or wrong. She would experience it one day, and hopefully that one day wouldn't effect the way her two twins are growing. "Um…they're fine." She said laughing a little to cover her grieving look. She still hadn't told him. Whether he knew or not, still didn't make a difference. She just didn't want him to know. She didn't want him to feel pain now. "Red, I love you."

"I love you too." He held up something in his hand. "Johann Krauss, sent us a letter. He's back in Germany right now. Want me to read it?" When Liz nodded he took out the piece of paper in the envelope and began reading in a German accent. "Dear Hellboy, Liz and Abe. Yah." Hellboy added the "Yah" for more of a German effect. "It has come to my attention that vat you said earlier is-

Hellboy never got to finish because Liz started hysterically laughing. He decided that the letter was not important so he crumpled it and took a shot at the garbage. "Oh, good shot." Liz said kissing his cheek. What neither of them did know was that Krauss's letter was consequentially portentous and that it had to do with the murder of Professor J. Archibald.

That was one heck of a big mistake Hellboy…

Truly one heck of a big mistake…

* * *

It was not unusual for Jude to joke around.

"O.K. Plan A." He started "We ask around and see if anyone has anything worth hearing. If they scowl at us and say we humans should be accumulating elsewhere, then run away, because you know that a 9.5 feet tall creature can just trample on you, and you are squished flat. The end. Goodbye… Plan B is that we all dress up as girls and ask questions because everyone knows that no one dares hurting girls. Hellboy, you're now Helga, Abe you're now Abby, John, you're now Johanna." Jude stopped for a minute to sing the song from Sweeney Todd. "Ryan, your now Rianna and Manning…" He glanced up at Manning "You're…Tabitha"

Manning gawked back at him. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm dead serious." Jude said, ridiculing him.

"Don't tell me you get to be Judy."

"How did you know?" Jude sarcastically blurted out sticking out his tongue afterwards. He put his hands on his hips imitating a woman. "We can be perfect girls can't we? Hehe, I'm Judy." He mocked in a high pitched squealing girl's voice. All the men laughed except Manning. He didn't seem to be in on the joke.

"No way! You wouldn't be perfect. You would have to shave bigtime." Liz came in all dressed to go to the market. "And besides even if we put tons of make up on your face, you'd still look like a man… All right, I'm negotiating… Maybe you'd pass as a really hideous girl but there's no guarantee." Rebecca giggled at Liz's comment giving an excuse for Jude to look in her direction.

"Hey stop laughing, you're just jealous that I can grow goatees and moustaches." He joked

"Like I care." It was her turn to stick out her tongue.

"Myers is lucky. Just give him a wig and a shirt stuffed with tennis balls and he can pass as anything." The group laughed and Myers shot straight towards him his arms stretched out to ring his neck.

"You are so dead." He grunted.

Liz stopped Myers and dragged his shirt backwards so he couldn't get any closer to do anything stupid. "For your information, John is fifty times more handsome than you." Then Hellboy did a gesture and sound that meant. 'Oh…dis.'

"Ouch that hurts." Jude sarcastically said clutching his heart and making a dismayed expression, fluttering his eyelids making him look like some sort of animal. "Anyway, Phelps won his eighth medal yesterday. Did you see that? If I were a woman, I would marry him because look at all the product endorsements companies offers him. By the time the next summer Olympics comes, he's going to be a billion air for just putting his face on adds…Of course if I'm going to marry him, I'll have to change my name to Judy and have lots of plastic surgery…"

"Ha ha. Sure, like he'll marry a transsexual named Judy." Hellboy cut in "I would be surprised if Canada didn't win synchronised swimming. However China looks like they are winning everything. So maybe the women in china are more buoyant than the woman in Canada."

"Fine, I bet 20 on Australia." Myers held up a twenty-dollar bill.

"Canada's mine! I don't even know whether Australia qualified." Hellboy contributed to the pile of cash.

"China. I bet China! Chinese women are just so flexible." Jude did the same. And the girls just rolled their eyes thinking they could not believe the men were betting on a whole bunch of women synchronised swimmers…what ever happened to soccer?

Manning came strolling back to the group and announced that they should really get going, because rush hour would start soon, and it was getting late. By the time they would get there, the sky would be dark and it was true. They got there, to the dark streets of the night dominated by running cars and gangsters or the occasional average person. At least it was dark enough to conceal Hellboy's and Abe's paranormal proportions without them having to travel in some sort of secret vehicle.

They were at their destination now, where the cat-eating woman was earlier. Any minute she would show up with her bundle of cats and her cart, pushing it, making her blend in with all the other bag ladies but most of the agents new, she was actually a troll. Hellboy, Jude, Abe, Rebecca, and Liz were hiding behind crates. Manning chickened out as usual...

"We've been here before, with that Krauss guy." Hellboy assured them. "If I were to stand in the area where she goes, she would never come."

Rebecca looked up at him, still kneeling, "Why?"

"I'll tell you later." Hellboy whispered gesturing to keep quiet. They all peered in the direction of the alley. And what do you know, the lady came into view rolling her cart, and petting a fuzzy kitten. Rebecca and Jude exchanged glances.

"Ah," The lady muttered to herself "Fresh meat" She held the kitten close to her face.

"Not again, ugly." Hellboy rolled out into the open and towards her. "I'm back."

"You! You again?" She sputtered out. "I thought once was enough, but why again? Did you not solve your case? I'm warning you now! I came prepared. I have an umbrella now!" She held up a bashed and broken black umbrella that had the skeleton poking out in various directions. She began poking the air and backing up.

"Don't worry." Hellboy said. "I brought a whole group with me this time." He snapped and immediately Rebecca, Jude, Liz and Abe went to his side coming from behind the crate. The old lady glared at all five of them then she dropped the umbrella to the wet cement. "Let's have this nice and easy then." Hellboy began stepping forward to her.

"You!" Rebecca pointed out. "You're that woman back at the coffee shop with me and Ryan. You kept going on and on about the gluteus maximus fairy. Listen, that's all very well, but don't you think you might scare very little children?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders and shrank a bit, not wanting to be in the view of these unusual guests.

"And stop telling Israelis that if they don't eat falafel, they will melt. I shouldn't eat hamas. It's very fattening." Jude mentioned filing down his nails with some random nail clipper.

Hellboy cornered her and began to grip the old lady's shirt. She squirmed. "No! No! I beg of you! Leave me alone! I didn't commit sins! I simply stated the truth! I know it's not right to tell people of the paranormal world! My grandmother was the bad one. She's very very bad! She was the one who told people of the tooth fairy and now it's everywhere! Under their pillows the parents say! Ba! Everyone knows they don't just go for the teeth…" She was muttering a whole variety of different stories but when Hellboy shook her, she began to come down to earth again. "Please!" She squealed. "I beg of you!

Put me down!"

"Is this really necessary?" Rebecca asked, now realising that Hellboy was about to hurt a simple old lady.

Abe nodded "If you were here in the past. Johann Krauss lent us pares of identity goggles. Showing which people are alien and which are our typical every day humans. It revealing this lady exceptionally well. It turns out she's a troll in a masterful disguise. It's quite all right. Trolls tend to have more than just one life. I think it's something to do with their diet of cats."

"Oh," Rebecca said changing her expression totally. "Then that's another story. Cary on Red."

Hellboy held the lady by her collar. "We are not here to do anything to you. We are here to get into the market, show us, and I won't punch you like I did earlier."

The old lady looked up at him, and gave a scared sort of giggle. "My pleasure?" she squeaked.

* * *

It seemed like no time at all when they followed her through a meat preserver room and a few hidden tunnels. But finally, they made it to the large steel circular door. "And this time, you have to do the combination. Because we don't have that German guy doing things for us." He dragged her toward the combination of the door. And she peered side to side making sure they didn't see what she was pressing. Then she stopped and faced

"I don't know about those humans deary." She tilted her head in the direction of Liz and Rebecca who where still amazed by the size of the door. "You might not want them to go, because they smell of perfume and human flesh. Us paranormal don't accept people, but women have it harder. The men like to take girls like them and make them hard hard labourers, that is. The only women humans that don't have a bad life at all, are the royal bloods, Sir. Though they are down in the underground, deep deep down, where no one can really find them, I'm sure. Powerful people they are, very powerful. Like that young Isreali man." She pointed at Jude, who was smoking a cigarette now. He noticed that the old lady was pointing at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Hello." He waved unsure of what they were talking about.

Then she continued "Though he would not be royal blood because his power is very limited…duplicating and all. It's a very sinister power cloning yourself though." She pressed one last button and the door slowly shook. It began sliding open, and like Hellboy and Abe described it, Liz and Rebecca saw tons of paranormal things idling or walking about bargaining on what they could buy, or selling. Chopping fish, or cooking. Doing a whole mass of activities. It was a busy market. Only with not normal people instead.

Hellboy let go of the woman and she began sniffing wildly. She then peered at Rebecca who began walking through the doorway along with the others and widened her eyes. "You! I thought there was something-

"Not so fast." Hellboy pushed her back from the door not noticing what the woman was frantically going on about. "You have a duty don't you?" He asked.

"But-

"Go back to your bags. And stop eating cats!" He punched her, the force pushing her off the ground and miles away from the door. "Smell you later." Hellboy said, activating the door to close shut. They were finally in the market.

* * *

**I know this is like totally against the rules in , But i just didn't bother checking to see if I had any mistakes...I was simply too lazy because I don't feel like re-reading somthing I created...YAWN...BIGTIME. Nevertheless REVIEW please! I want to know whats going on!! :D Such a ridiculous chapter too, but THAT DOESN'T STOP ME!! I was in a hyper mood. MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

:D please review! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**AymsterSilver Here!!: So here's yet another part to the story!! Read and plaese review because they make me laugh.(And laughing is my favorite thing to do)**** :) - I love those happy faces! Makes ME HAPPY!! :D !!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: I Got To Get Me One of Those**

"What did she say about me? I demand to know!"

Hellboy, Jude, Liz, Rebecca and Abe where walking through the troll market. Occasionally they would bump into some extraordinary creature that would grunt at their clumsiness. Earlier, I failed to mention that Rebecca and Liz where clocked, however Jude, being the selfish insubordinate self-centred bastard he usually is, didn't want to wear one of those stuffy baggy things. He was asking Hellboy what the old hag had told him and he did not seem to take 'nothing really' as an answer.

"Was it because I was smoking? I know I have to quit, but you do to. Besides, your having kids in what? Say…seven and a half months? And by jolly! They are going to do hardcore drugs if you don't stop now!" Jude gave a sigh "You're still not going to tell me are you?"

"Maybe," Rebecca joked, also looking at all the passing trolls and creatures. She thought she caught a glimpse of an elf but she couldn't be quite too sure. "It's better if you don't know what it is. Because, maybe if you did know, you would melt, like if you didn't eat any falafel."

"Oh great, now that bag lady rubbed off her craziness on you. I can't wait till you start pushing a cart and eating cats." Jude muttered to himself.

Rebecca, with her cloak still on, pushed Jude making him hit a fearsome looking troll. "Oh no, sorry" She stuttered. The troll growled at her and Jude, but Jude just looked him over.

"You really need a lot of plastic surgery. Ask Cher where she got hers done." He suggested. The troll just shook his head at Jude, rolled his eyes and walked off as if Jude was some sort of lunatic. Rebecca just smirked.

As the group got farther into the market, they came to a complete stop. Liz seemed completely fascinated by the fact that nobody stared at them or remarked at the way they looked. It was like she totally fit in. There was the case that she was cloaked, but she was sure that wouldn't make too much of a difference. After all, the elves pretty much looked like humans, from what she could remember. They just had blond hair and pointy ears. There was not too much of a distinct difference.

"See what I mean?" Hellboy asked Liz putting his arm around her shoulder. "Absolutely no one to judge the way we live or look or…" He trailed off, bewildered at his surroundings.

Liz looked up at his face. "It would be the perfect place to raise the kids." She mused.

They both stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"No, it really wouldn't be." Abe stated, severing the loving stares they gave each other. "Last time, we almost got throttled by some frantic thing resembling an ape slash mammoth slash whatever else you can think of. I'll tell you now, this is a really good place to murder someone, because whether you do so or not, no one gives a…"

"Damn." Hellboy finished for him.

"…Yah. That's the word." Abe nodded his head and did his occasional hand gesture.

"I was just joking Blue." Liz smiled at him and clutched Hellboy's hand for more support. "So what are we standing around for? What do we do next?"

"Well, it's hereditary if we split and eventually meet up again, but in the meantime. Find out everything you can that may indicate something significant to our crime scene." Abe took out a speaking device and began speaking into it. "Manning? We are in the market currently and we are about to split up. Just to keep you updated on what's going on."

The muffled voice spoke back in a somewhat solicitous tone. "What? Splitting up in a place full of trolls? I don't think that's smart."

"Relax, Manning…or should I say…Tabitha? I'm scarier than anything that walks around this market." Hellboy cut in.

"Well…Ok…alright, as long as you keep Liz and Rebecca close to you two sides. Women don't have anything easy you know."

"Liz is always by my side, if you know what I mean." Hellboy winked. "So let's split up into as equal as they can get groups. I will be with Liz. Abe, you take Rebecca. And Jude…lets cut him in half. It's the only way."

"No. Back off. No one is allowed to split me in half. Give me Manning and we're fair and square even though he's completely useless, maybe if I get into trouble he can call his B.P.R.D friends to come over here."

"I heard that." The device shouted back at him.

"Yah, well you deserve it."

"You know, literally you could split in half, Jude. You could just clone yourself and come with each group you know." Liz implied.

"I prefer flying solo." With those last words, he took the device and ran off, doing one of those James Bond stunts and putting his two hands together forming what looked like a gun. Typical Jude. Typical Jude.

Each group split off in different directions. It was lime to do some old-fashioned research detective style.

* * *

"Is this rude to ask?" Rebecca insinuated "I want to know about this…princess you fell in love with." Abe and Rebecca were walking along yet another maze of stores and crowds. There was a fish market somewhere just a little ahead and it always made Abe feel a little nauseated.

"Nothing is rude to ask in my opinion." Abe confirmed. "Whatever one is curious about, one should be about. It's just essential for a society. Unfortunately, the societies where people lie become fragile and therefore unsustainable, leading to a life of crime and poverty. It's like the world just crumbles bit by bit and people begin having delusions either caused by guilt of some type of substance and finally it's just a huge ball of mass destruction."

"Like dooms day" Rebecca pondered. "The clock is always set for that day, and no country can trust the other, yet no one ever pulls the trigger, because they just don't want the opposite country to pull the same stunt."

Abe glanced at her. "Yes, I suppose that's one big example of trust or lies."

"But stop changing the subject!" Rebecca playfully punched his arm. "I asked you about the princess you know. And even though you said you weren't ever going to lie, you can't work your way around my question either."

"What was it?"

"The princess!"

"Oh…right right. The princess. The princess. Um…I don't know! She was…pretty?" They pushed their way through a tremendous crowd now…smelling of odours one could not ever describe.

After gagging Rebecca said "I'm beginning to think you weren't actually in love with her…you only liked her for her looks." She put a sour expression on her face.

"No!" He blurted out. "It was more than that. That's just…a basic exegesis." He grabbed her arm and pointed to a direction where stairs led to yet another tunnel of the market. "You see those stairs right there. That's where I first ever laid my eyes upon her. It was in this market right there, though I didn't see her face. She covered it, to hide from her brother. I didn't know whether she was beautiful or not because of the sheet covering her lower face, but the moment she set her eyes on me, I just felt this sort of longing. It was not until then, I realised she carried what I was looking for."

"What? Love?" Rebecca asked romantically

"No. The third part of the crown that unleashes the key to control the golden army."

Rebecca giggled. "Oh, I thought it was something else."

"Well, the good thing was that it gave me a reason to follow her, because if it was not for that, she would think I was some creepy stalker dude." Rebecca gave another short giggle.

"Creepy stalker dude? Coming from you that sounds amusing." She shook his arm and beckoned him to tell her more. "Tell me more! You should write a book or something about this, because so far this story has engaged my attention. Please please continue."

"Ok. Um, right. So she went in that direction." He grabbed Rebecca's arm and began pushing past yet another crowd. "And I followed her for what seemed like ages until she got to some store." He stopped and looked around for a moment. "Ah! There it is!" Rebecca was dragged behind him but she was still quite amused. They walked through the opening and into the store. "She was standing right there, talking to the store keeper when she noticed me, standing inches away from her."

"Did she know you were following her?"

"Well, she asked why I was following her and she accused me of being one of her brothers spies but I just told her that I was from a secret service, the B.P.R.D. and said that my name was Abe Sapien and also that we were trying to save her. She didn't believe me, because she said that Abe was a ridiculous name or something of the sort and that no one has that reached name. I do agree with her on the ridiculous part, but she told me to hold out my hand, and that's the part that surprised me. Was that she could attain information about people using her hands, like me exactly. I did what she asked." He held out his hand and Rebecca slowly put her hand on his looking into his eyes. They were both silent for a moment. "And I knew everything about her in that instant. It was as if we were exchanging information purposefully."

They continued staring into each other's eyes. Rebecca was almost disappointed that she couldn't hear what he was thinking but yet, it made her have an abundance of curiosity. "Um," She broke the silence," What happened after that?"

Abe looked startled for a moment, as if he just woken from a dream. "Um…Where were we?"

"The part after you two exchanged information with your hands."

"Right…you have a good memory." Rebecca stuck out her tongue and smiled after he said this.

"There's not much to remember, after all, you where just explaining it to me a few seconds ago."

"Was I? Oh, then I must make up for that time that was lost. Uh…Nuala apologised to me, and said how sorry she was, blah blah blah."

"Hey! Don't skip all the fancy details! I want to know the whole story!"

"Oh but it wasn't all that interesting."

"If I imagine it in my head than I can recreate a movie of you two…just speak!"

"Ok. I will I will. So I said to her that she was in danger, and she told me it was quite the opposite, because right then, her brother's…well I can't really call it a friend but it was some sort of mammoth looking ape, stood right behind us…"

"And AND?"

"And I took him on with my bare hands." It was silent for another moment. Then Rebecca burst out laughing hysterically. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Yah, I actually don't believe you. I'm sorry but I really don't" She choked on her words because she started laughing again.

"Ok…so Hellboy showed up and helped…just a little bit."

"No, you got it wrong. Hellboy showed up…and did _everything_ to kill the beast."

"Ok. So I suck at fighting giant wild beasts, big deal." Abe waved his hands.

"Don't take it wrong. I think it's cute."

"Really? I would think-

"Can I help you two?" An old looking man, if it even was a man, stumbled towards the two wearing an overly sized mask with beads all over and his robes were decorated the same way. "Are you looking for something specific, because if you are, you won't be able to find it here. But you might be able to find something a little more useful."

Abe walked towards him. Rebecca stepping in it for the first time noticed there were tones of antiques, tools and some kinds of weapons displayed. It was her ideal kind of movie shop, but she would never really want to walk into the store, in case there was some enchanted cursed object lying around for someone to step on. "We are not going to buy, we just need to ask a few questions, not applying to you exactly."

"If you are going to ask where I get these weapons and antiques from, I'm afraid I cannot share such news to you. This is a shop of rare items, and I collect them from all over the enchanted outskirts of the world."

"We are not here because of that either." Rebecca walked by the man's side. "There has been a murder above ground in the human world, and it involves many deceased. However, the prosecutor wasn't from our own land. We believe they had something to do with magic."

"Ah…Magic you say? What type of magic are we looking at then?"

"Fire magic, sir." She answered, whispering slightly because she wasn't sure whether talking about murders in a foreign area was such a good idea. She even looked at Abe and exchanged a look asking him whether she said the right words. He nodded. "Fire Fairies is what caused the problem, and what's more is that they were brought there by an oil lamp."

"Ah! Yes yes, the oil lamp." The man was excited. "In fact I have one of those myself. Allow me to show you." He walked towards a shelf for a minute then tapped his chin, to see whether he could remember where he put the blasted thing. He scurried through a box, but then decided it wasn't in there. Finally he managed to find it behind what looked like pots with cabbage looking plants inside them. "Here it is. I think the fairies are sleeping." He said. He placed the old lamp on a table and Rebecca and Abe just stared. "Well, don't just stare at it. Give it a tap."

Rebecca hesitantly placed her hand on the oil lamp's glass, and tapped it firmly. To her surprise the lamp lit up, but she could see the figures of the fairies dancing around. "I just woke them?"

"Indeed. You did young lady." The man rubbed his hands together. "Beautiful things they are, that's for sure. If you want to buy, it's 500 peques. For you young lady, that's quite some buy."

"Sorry, we're not here to buy, and besides I'm afraid I could never bring magic above this world. It would just scare people." She pushed the lamp away from her to make sure she didn't feel guilty if she didn't buy it. But then again, she convinced herself it was murder weapon, and murder weapons should not be tampered with. "The one we found was not as decorated as this. I presume you wouldn't have one of these as a normal everyday tool."

"Oh heavens no." The man gasped. "There is only a few cultures that use that type of lamp every day. I bought that one off one of the under grounders many years ago. He said that it was originally in the royalty's possession but they had to get rid of all their things fast because someone was trying to dominate their land and they had to get away and sell their things before the threatening people came and executed them. They apparently did escape and settled elsewhere. But it was quite some story. Careful!"

Rebecca didn't realise she was about to knock the lamp of the table. She was just so amazed by its history. "Can you tell us which tribe the man was from?" Abe asked.

"The Barbons." replied the man. "And it was the Gerilics who evaded. They had the whole empire laid upon their hands. However they are usually not quite so sinister."

Abe turned to Rebecca. "There are a number of tribes that live underground, therefore causing them to use fire fairies because their fuel never runs out over a number of years unlike oil. It's sometimes dangerous to use, but it gets the job done. The cultures are Gerilic, Barbon, Golem, Deradious etc etc. There are numbers of them. If we just find out what recently happened to all of them. Maybe we can find out who's threatening to start a war."

"A war you say?" The man was intrigued. The room had gone quiet once again. "I may just know what you want. But you have to not tell anyone, because we don't want anyone ruining the sacred relics." He beckoned them to follow him and moved to another room of the store. There was a bundle of ancient pots and cloths in one corner of the room, and he began moving them out of the way. Finally, it revealed a hidden hole in the ground that had a ladder going all the way down. Rebecca peered through it.

"Dark." She said.

"I know, that's why we should bring these." He held up oil lamps instead of fire fairies and gave one to Rebecca and Abe. "Before we go down. Maybe I should explain. The Gerilics, Borbons and Deradiouses had kept their history recorded since the very start of them and they did it by building a sewer and carving pictures on the walls. This tunnel goes on for ages, but they don't bother recording anymore. I was looking the other day, to enjoy the ancient hieroglyphics and the art when I noticed one picture that seems to tie into history to this present day. You might want to get a glimpse of it."

"But wait! What happened recently?" Rebecca asked.

"I'll tell you when we get inside. For now let's concentrate on finding the carvings."

* * *

**Today I woke up with this odd feeling and turned on my computer...For some reason the screen was on a tilt, and I told my dad that my computer was totally sCrEwEd Up. He was like..."MMMMMMMUUUUUURRR I'm TOO LAZY to FIX it!!" and so I ended up typing this story upside down on my head, so if it was a little strange at some point, you'll know that was the part where all my blood rushed to my head...oww, my poor head.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! :D it makes me Happy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**If you truly want, ask me a question by E-mailing me or whatever else you can do to contact me about something in this story and I'll have your question answered by incorporating it in The Good the Evil and the Hellboy somehow! I've already answered a few people's questions for example "what ever happened to Krauss?" "Isn't Liz pregnant?" Etc etc. etc...SO ASK AWAY! :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: If Only We Could Replace Barbons with Tilliewinks**

"Shit, Is there anyone here who doesn't speak a different language?"

Liz and Hellboy were aimlessly wondering the market not knowing where they were going. It was over crowded, the creatures there didn't look like they wanted to be disturbed by some red aloof beast carrying around a cigar, and it smelt of rotten fish from where they stood. This was going to be a heck of a lot harder from what Abe said they would have to do.

"I gave you that Elven language book last Christmas along with a dozen other things. Maybe you can test it out." Liz said pointing to another bunch of people grouped up in a corner to avoid the rush.

"Uh…yah maybe I could." Hellboy smiled a suspicious smile. "But maybe, you can speak to them instead of me."

"Um, ok? What's the difference?" Liz implied. He was about to walk off somewhere but she pulled his arm back catching his attention. "Red?" She continued. She had his full thoroughness. "There's something important I have to tell you." He fell silent for a moment and looked worried from the expression on her face. "Remember, when Prince Nuada stuck that blade into you and near your heart, and we couldn't get it out?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, that was pretty scary"

"Well, when we took you to…that thing…" Liz couldn't tell him. A knot in her stomach was strangling her words. "…to get the blade out safely, I…" No, she wouldn't do it. Not now anyway.

"You what?"

"Um…I just wanted to say I love you." She changed the subject entirely, somewhat disappointed in herself. _God! Why didn't I tell him?_ She thought. She was ready to slap herself.

"All that just to say 'I love you'? You're cute. Now that you love me so much, does that mean I can still keep my twenty-five kitties? They are SOOO irresistible. I must pet them."

Liz raised an eyebrow at Hellboy. "No…No no no. Two is enough. I don't know what you are going to have to do with the other twenty three, but your not keeping them around the B.P.R.D."

"Damn…I thought I could get away with it this time." They stopped and saw an elf just a little ways from them. He was smoking a hooka pipe and sat on a finely decorated carpet holding what appeared to be a drum.

"There! An elf! Why don't you test your knowledge of the language on him." She pointed at him and the elf seemed to notice. "Go and say 'can you help us' or something. " She pushed Hellboy forward.

"Uh," He looked bewildered then turned to the elven man, smoking. "Varki elemord Vanden kartie?" He pronounced every word extremely slowly, starting to twiddle his thumbs together. The man just looked at him.

"Ok. Considering that you just said something completely random and out of the blue, I take it you're an English language speaker?" The elf said playing with his long silver hair.

Liz gave Hellboy a look saying 'Jeez Hellboy! You didn't read the fricken book I gave you!' Hellboy just gave her an 'Oh my god, she's going to kill me' smile back to Liz. It was their simple way of communicating.

Hellboy turned to the man "Yah, we speak English. I'm so glade you speak English too. But we are here to do a job. Can we ask you a few things?"

"Why certainly." The elf man nodded his head.

"First of all. There was a very serious murder that happened up in the human world and we must track down the murderer and secondly…what did I say in Elven?"

* * *

Rebecca climbed down the dark gloomy slime hole. It all of a sudden got very cold when she went further down into it. She had a slight claustrophobia to these kinds of things, but fear never stopped her doing anything. Abe was below her already. And the man was still at the top of the hole. "I'll come down in a minute!" he shouted to them. "My poor old legs can not handle much at the moment."

Rebecca struggled to climb down with the oil lamp still clutched in her hands. She heard Abe's feet touch the ground and wondered what he saw. "Rebecca, it's not half as bad as what I expected. Being sewers and all," he said.

Rebecca slid the rest of the way down, and when she did, the sewers came into view along with Abe. It was actually quite radiant. Being sewers, it was an arched tunnel made from cobblestones, with two pathways lined along the walls to avoid the water that flowed along the middle. The only difference was, there was a nice arched bridge that crossed from path to path every sixty metres or so. The water was pure instead of waste, and it gave the walls sparkling rays of light greens or blues when they shined the oil lamps. The man was right, carvings were on the walls and they resembled hieroglyphics, but the colours were faded or covered by a thick moss.

Abe and Rebecca heard a noise above and they realised it was just the old masked man coming down to their level. "Are you intrigued by this spacious tunnel?" He asked, panting and coming down the steps one by one very slowly.

"Very." Rebecca replied. "It's more beautiful than I thought." The man was almost all the way down and Rebecca and Abe decided they should help him with the last few steps.

"Thank you." He said brushing dust off his shoulders. "I am growing old and feeble…let me just catch my breath." He took a few short gasps, then started breathing normally. "Now, let's get going." He pointed them in the direction of where the carvings were, and they set off. Rebecca was at the frail mans side, to make sure he didn't slip on the damp, stone floor.

"So the underground people worked on this tunnel?" She asked.

"Yes, they believe that if they don't record anything, and something terrible happens to them to demolish them all, there would be nothing standing to signify they were once there and the first thing to crawl on that land. One thing I'll tell you now, is the reason why they use fire fairies as their fire fuel source. They only use them because they are too deep down under ground to get any oil. When the plant's and animals rotted over the very many years, they just never sunk deep enough to reach them."

"That makes sense. Can you explain to me what each tribe looks like? Or is it a mass of various different mystical creatures all formulated in one group."

Abe answered her. "They do have other creatures who joined their tribes. Because over the past three hundred years, they figured if they could amalgamate with other body types, they could be partially stronger. I read about it in some book earlier, but there are certain characteristics that can make you identify which creatures were originally the blood of the Garilics or the Barbons or Golems. For instance, the Golems are made from clay or bits of rock, some of them, very immense. You wouldn't want to cross one of those because if you insult them in any way, they could instantly kill you."

"The Garilics on the other hand," the old man coughed "look like you." He was referring to Rebecca, which clearly stated they just looked like humans. "Some of them black some of them white. It is said that humans above where descended from them billions of years ago, but they were the banished ones who were never allowed to return to the underground, therefore forgetting all about it, and loosing their power because they were dependent on the Garilics helping them. But that's just an old old myth, and we know that evolution to mankind explains it all. It's one of the basic forms of magic."

"Wait, so maybe, the people with special powers like me and Liz and Ryan and Jude, are great great great great great great great great…I would go on forever but it would be boring, descendants of the Garilics." Rebecca became very curious on tracking her family history.

"Ah, I wouldn't count on it." The old man said. "Magic is everywhere, it could have just been that you never had that dysfunction in your brain that would stop you from using magic. Everyone knows the humans could have had magic if they didn't have that dysfunction in their brains. However, you are very special, because there is not too many creatures in the world who have concentrated magic. Most creatures can just do the odd magic trick. But you, you can do it everywhere, anywhere, and continue doing it getting better and better. Be careful, because tons of people would kill you because of their jealousy. Or because they could somehow posses your power by doing so."

"So far, I'm able to protect myself. No crazy lunatic is going to lay their hands on me." She stood up straight and tall.

"Liz would be able to say that, Rebecca." Abe pointed out. "But unfortunately you, don't have the fire skill to do that."

Rebecca sighed. "I suppose your right."

The man stopped them, then pointed to the carvings. "This is it! This is what I'm talking about! The carvings of the Garilic's story! We're here at last!" He was exited to tell yet another story. It seemed he was the story telling type. Rebecca and Abe peered at the wall, and shone their oil lamps at the carving. It showed a gorgeous woman who seemed to have a lot of power by royalty then it showed another woman who was horribly ugly, and seemed to be doing some witchcraft magic and held tons of human heads in her fist. In the next set of pictures the gorgeous woman looked like she was crying and a mist was escaping her. But the last set of pictures showed her alive and well her hair stretched out like sun rays, much like the first picture they looked at, only this time she had a beaded gold bracelet on her right hand. Hieroglyphics surrounded the pictures and were written out furiously.

"What does this all mean?" Rebecca asked.

"Shh, I'm getting to that." The man shushed eyeing the pictures. "Where to start. Where to start. Ah. So it begins with a queen of great power named Alastansa, loved by her people. She was the rightful heir of the throne, and the first child who was born from the king's first wife. Her mother died mysteriously, and so her father found a Barbon princess afterwards and married her, to whom boar his second child Liba, half Barbon and half Garilic. This child was a very ugly child and grew jealous of her older sister partly because when the king died bearing no sons, hopelessly leaving the throne to the eldest child Alastansa, who was a great ruler. And Liba was also jealous of her beauty.

She became wicked and vile, brooding because of her wondrous sister, and decided to become a master in witchcraft and evil magic. She took the Borbon's side, to honour her mother and laid a curse on Alastansa. Liba swore to the spell that Alastansa's soul would escape her, leaving her lifeless, and worse than dead in a seven days. So she did a ritual with her cauldron, but she didn't notice a messenger boy off duty that day peering through her window while she did the spell. He ran quickly to Alastansa and told her of the news. She was aghast at this. The news travelled fast, and people from all over came over to try and help. The end came close, however an unknown man came to her and told her if she got a gold bracelet covered in precious jewels and diamonds he would do wonders for her. She was unsure of this offer, but got her jeweller to make the bracelet. When she had it, the man mysteriously appeared again and told her to give it to him. He touched the bracelet then put it on her right wrist and told her never to take it off ever. She agreed to this but wasn't sure whether he was a fraud and just told her to do so to earn some money. By the seventh day, people despairingly gave up trying to redo the spell and the sun set.

The eighth day came, and when the people were expecting to see their beloved queen lifeless sprawled on the floor, they were extremely surprised she was still alive. Some believed it was their spells that caused the backward effect, but the queen knew it was the man who touched the bracelet and said never to take it off. No one knows where he came from. He was just a figment that once existed, then never appeared again."

"He never appeared?" Rebecca was overwhelmed.

"Never again." The man nodded. "From that day on, the bracelet was called the 'Herstarwa Vel Lechorey' 'The Web of Retraction'. They said that if you looked closely enough, his magic was flowing within the jewels. You could see the mist of it."

"But he never came back?" Rebecca asked again.

"Never again" the man repeated. "As for Liba, Alastansa forgave her, and said that some day, she should become heir to the throne of the Barbons or maybe the Garilics. And it was true, once the king of the Barbons died two years ago and Liba was the only child remaining of their blood because the children died of leprosy disease. They all had to wear masks because their noses were eaten away, and it was terrifying to look at them. But they died and were put out of their misery. Queen Liba is feared by her people and feared by us, above their sustaining ground level."

"Wait! Two years ago she became queen?" Rebecca questioned. "Just how long ago is this recorded history on the wall? It looks really old."

"About three hundred years old. Royal blood families live for very long periods of time. The last king was around eight hundred years old."

Abe whistled. "He must have been shrivelled up to the max by the time he died."

"That's what you'd think," The old man raised his index finger. "But those families are quite healthy even by the time they are seven hundred and fifty years of age."

"Is it magic that's keeping them alive?"

"You bet it is." Abe crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. The man agreed. "So if Liba is in power now," Abe spoke softly "then what is she doing now?"

"No one really knows except for that she makes her people work non stop for hours. She got rid of all holidays." Then the man lowered his voice so low, you had to strain your ears to hear what he was saying. "She's a human hater. She is. She would give anything to see the entire human race fall and burn to the ashes. Everyone is worried that she'll start some great attack on the cities above, and just vanquish their entire existence. It's not very assuring that they will live for the next five years or so either."

"Why do you say that?" Abe asked.

"Because now the humans have two races set against them, and powerful races they are. The Borbons and the Gerilics."

"But I thought you said the Gerilics were a nice group of people." Rebecca validated.

"They are, but recently the 'Web of Retraction' was stolen of the wrist of Alastansa and Queen died because of it. It was stolen by some archaeologist guy coming from up there," the man pointed up "and they want revenge…"

Abe and Rebecca exchanged glances.

* * *

"Varki elemord vanden kartie! Varki elemord vanden kartie! Varki elemord vanden kartie!" Hellboy was skipping about joyously and in a hyper mood, shouting.

"Oh, do shut up." Liz rolled her eyes and a few trolls glanced at them as they passed by.

"Now that I know what it means, I'm going to say it to every one and they won't know what the hell I'm talking about! Varki elemord Vanden kartie! You are a stupid fat pig! Varki elemord Vanden kartie! You are a stupid fat pig! Hehe, I'm brilliant."

Liz shook her head. "Saying it in this crowd is probably not such a good idea cause half of them knows what it means." She put her hands to her hips. "I need a coffee so bad."

"Once we get out of here, I'll treat you to a Starbucks coffee, but you'd have to go into the store yourself or Manning will have a heart attack…Oh wait, never mind, I'll come in with you. Just make sure you tell Manning that I went in with you…"

"But first we have to find Abe and Rebecca and Jude!" They continued pushing through the crowd. "God it's crowded at night…what time is it? Like eleven?"

"I dunno…you know I don't carry a watch…and you defiantly know I don't put it on my right hand." He held up his rock hand and waved with it. "You don't think I need to save them do you? Cause if you do, I'm too lazy to do so. It was a big day and it's making me so tired."

"What ever happened to Blue and Rebecca, I'm sure Abe will be able to handle it. And Jude…is just Jude." They both sat down near a shopping stand.

"Would you like some earrings for this beautiful lady?" a freaky lady with owl-eye glasses and tons of jewellery on asked them. "The earrings are made from Pixie wings. They bring good luck."

"No way Lady," Hellboy replied. "We're just sitting here, and no way am I buying earrings from a creepy owl-eye lady who goes about killing pixies. Murderer." He stuck out his tongue, and she looked taken aback, then went back to work ignoring the great red daemon and the black haired woman leaning her head on his shoulder.

It was going to be a long night. Perhaps a very long night.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. It keeps me updated on whether people care if I continue this story or not... :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally got this chapter posted...OIY VEY. It took me a century because of some stupid virus thing on my computer. Like I said, my computer screen was on an upside down last week for some apparent reason, and I had to type the third last chapter standing on my head...anyhow, this virus must have had something to do with it... PLEASE REVIEW :D**

* * *

**Chapter 14: I Love My Fluffy Fluff**

"I don't think a human is capable of stealing a bracelet from all the way down underground. It's just not possible!" Rebecca was angry at the accusation the Garilics made. "It is just way out of our league and yet they killed him along with university students just to prove a point?"

"Rebecca Shh, Let's not get too loud. I don't know how old these sewers are, but if you are too loud the entire thing might just collapse." Abe confirmed.

"I don't care if the sewers collapse on us. It will serve the Garilics right for trying to wipe out an entire civilisation! Lets wipe out their history while we're at it. I'm scared Abe. I don't want them to kill everyone up where we live."

The old man shrugged his shoulders. "You're here aren't you? That proves something. It's not entirely wrong. That means it's possible to come here on your own. Therefore making any human proficient of such things."

"Yah, but I was a human with paranormal acquaintance. I really don't think that someone from our city can get here on their own." She sighed then sat down leaning her back to the wall. "Shit, I just sat on wet mossy cobblestones…It's going to leave a spot on my butt." She held her hands on her head. "This is getting us nowhere. Yes, we found out what was stolen, but it's not going to matter whether we find it or not because their Queen is gone anyway…for good."

"Wait, you just said a person would have to get here by magical companions." Abe stood tall and straight looking up at the carvings again. "Maybe it wasn't Professor Archibald's intention to steal the bracelet and kill the Queen. Maybe someone else lured him over to the underground. Someone who has great ambitions but can't do anything themselves. The thing is, there are billions of things on this earth and accusing one person without major evidence would be insufferably foolish."

Abe seemed to catch both Rebecca's and the old man's attention, but right after that moment had lasted they heard voices in another language coming from farther away. The voices seemed to come closer and the old man hesitated for a moment. Everyone looked at each other with worry. There were no hiding places, and if it was a few golems they might as well say goodbye to each other now.

The old man clutched at Rebecca's arm and whispered harshly. "Run, there is no way you will survive here if they know you're here. You are best to…" He stopped, then looked into her eyes and gasped. It was as if he found out something quite devastating but Rebecca shook his grip away causing the man to fall and both she and Abe ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction. The man would probably be killed and Abe and her where their next target.

Abe was well ahead already, and Rebecca started to regret not being a pro athlete back in high school. She was concentrating hard on her main goal to get out of there. Adrenaline rushed through her blood and her heart pounded furiously as if it were about to explode.

"_Rebecca,"_ She thought to herself._ "It's a choice between life and death. I want to live, please let me live."_

Her feet kept running when all of a sudden she tripped over an out of place cobblestone and she fell flat on her face, her hands aching from the force. Her oil lamp shattered as it hit the ground. She was sure she had a nosebleed and she was probably bleeding elsewhere because when she fell down, some gagged rocks scraped her skin. She wouldn't be able to get up and walk again normally because she twisted her ankle on her way down. It throbbed like hell, and this would be it, the last moment of her life.

But she was wrong, she felt a pair of hands and the next thing she new, she was in Abe's arms being carried all the way down the tunnel, her head leaning against his chest. She never felt more relived in her life, not to mention happy. Of course he was running and the shouting voices seemed to be closer than ever. However, one moment they were in the sewers, and the next moment they were in a brighter and a more crowded area, which was probably the market they were in before. Rebecca was just recovering from her shock, so it was hard to concentrate. The mysterious things stopped following them. That was a satisfaction.

"What happened?" A familiar voice asked. "What's wrong with Rebecca?" It was Liz, her face came into view along with Hellboy's. They seemed a little blurry to Rebecca though, and it made her moderately nauseous either though it was nice to see the faces of her friends.

"She's just shocked that's all." Abe set her down near the owl-eyed lady's shopping stand and the lady gaped at them curiously. "Though, she did have a fairly bad fall. I don't know how fast she was running when she tripped but it might have taken an effect on her ankle." He placed a hand on her leg. "If you don't mind Rebecca." She nodded for him to continue and his hands slid down to her ankle. "Tell me if this hurts." He gently took her foot and rotated it.

She shook her head. "It doesn't really. It just feels a little numb."

"Then your fine. You'll be back on your feet in no time." He assured her. "In the meantime, we better find something to clean up your face, you had one heck of a nosebleed. I swear it looks like a stream." Rebecca laughed at the thought of little people in boats flowing down her face, then shrugged.

"I can live." She said. She tried getting up, but her ankle deceived her making her fall once again to the ground. "This is going to be harder than I thought. This is probably the last test to the B.P.R.D. agent training session isn't it?" She joked.

"Pffft." Hellboy muttered. "You wish." He put his arm around Liz's shoulders and began walking. "Abe's carrying you this time. I'm too lazy to do anything."

Rebecca turned to Abe. "Sorry. About earlier. You risked your own life to save me and I owe you a lot. You would have been killed if it went wrong so thank you."

"No no, thank you for not being killed." Abe sighed then Rebecca allowed him to pick her up again. "We've had enough agents die on our hands already. It's almost to much to bare."

"Your welcome then. I'm happy to oblige." She smiled and he chuckled. "Let's go home."

"I couldn't say something better myself."

* * *

"Where were you guys?" Manning was frantic and raging on and on about how late they were, when they arrived back at the B.P.R.D. Jude, as always, was sitting on a desk smoking a cigarette and playing with his lighter. But Manning on the other hand was stalking back and forth lecturing about how they should always be back on their curfew. "You guys never listen to me. I'm failing at my job. I know it."

Meyers came into the meeting room with crutches and decided to sit down on a chair. He looked up at Hellboy, Liz, Abe and then Rebecca. "What happened to you Rebecca?" he asked noticing her red stained face.

She shook her head to discourage him from asking her at a time like this. "Not now, John. I'll tell you another time."

Manning went on. "…And you keep on doing practical jokes on me Hellboy. You steal my cigars, and you say that I, as the director, shouldn't care about your whereabouts yadda yadda. You need a time out Hellboy and there's no way I'm going to let you get away with something this time."

"Hey," Hellboy interrupted. "Manning? Varki elemord vanden kartie." After that phrase he walked over to Jude and started mingling with him.

Manning was confused. "What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

Then Liz smirked and sighed. "It means, you are a stupid fat pig." She then followed Hellboy's actions and went to chat with Jude along with Myers, Abe and Rebecca.

Manning still stood there, trying to absorb the words that Hellboy just told him.

* * *

The next day, Hellboy decided to be an early riser. He kissed Liz on the cheek, made sure she was nice and tucked in, so that she could sleep in another few hours, then he left the room to stroll along the halls. A pair of wheels was rolling behind him and he heard Ryan call his name. "Hellboy! Red! Wait."

Hellboy turned around, noticing the boy didn't have spiky hair today. "Your maid didn't feel like spiking your hair today?"

"No, I told her not to, I was kind of busy these passed few weeks." He rolled along side Hellboy and they started strolling once again. "How was your mission yesterday? I know you guys were late because I could hear Manning yelling, being a few kilometres away. He would be a great opera singer if he were singing instead because they wouldn't need any good acoustics for his voice…but then again not that he can sing. So how was it?"

Hellboy looked at Ryan, "Are you OK? You don't seem to be getting enough sleep because you have circles around your eyes."

"I'm fine. Stop changing the subject."

"It was cool I guess. We met this Elf guy, and he told us about what recently was going on, cause I asked him. And he was smoking some strange hooka pipe, and then after he told us all about some Queen's bracelet that was stolen yadda yadda, but he seemed totally laid back about the situation. I think it had something to do with the drugs he was smoking because I didn't really think the story he was saying was exactly true. Then when we looked at our wrists remembering that we actually didn't have a watch to tell us the time, we looked back up and he was gone. That was it. Like he disappeared or something. But that's what all mystical creatures do, because they think it's got style or something. If you ask me, it's just a way to confuse you and make sure they make you think you just had too much alcohol drink…no wait. Make that red bull."

"You guys are lucky that way though." Ryan tried extremely hard to tilt his head to face Hellboy. "You can go on missions like that, Liz told me about the underground Market yesterday and she said it was simply phenomenal how they seem to hide such a big place so well. It's nice to here about it, but experiencing it would be a whole lot better."

Hellboy gave him a raised eyebrow. "If you're thinking of asking me to take you to one of these things, the answer is no fricken way. I am not pushing you around like some baby on a stroller while crazy ugly things are attacking us."

"Aww come on. Like I always say, I won't feel guilty for the things I've done, but for the things I haven't done." He stopped and angled his wheel chair towards Hellboy. "I'm probably going to die soon anyway so it really doesn't matter if you have to ditch me at some point. But I'm an agent aren't I?"

"No"

"I wanted to get arrested at some point of my life but I haven't done it yet because they think that even though I stole candy from a candy store I'm just a poor ol' cripple, and besides this is way cooler!"

"No."

"Oh and if we ever have to go sky diving. COUNT ME IN. It would be wild."

"No!" Ryan got into his fed up stage and repeatedly rammed his wheelchair into Hellboy's shine. Hellboy just stood there rolling his eyes. "Look, if the mission concerns you in anyway, maybe we can take you along. It's just that I don't feel like slowing down because of you. You're just so slow. But ok, we might take you."

"Yes! Victory! So how about the next mission?"

"No, maybe the next next next next next next next mission." Hellboy continued walking.

"Wait." Ryan shouted after him. "I'm not finished with you yet. Let's go to the gun room so you can test your new present."

* * *

"So how do you like it? I came up with it about three weeks ago and just finished it today. I was bored you know." Ryan sat in his wheelchair looking up at Hellboy who was holding up a high tech revolver gun.

"It's really chunky." Hellboy examined the gun over and over. "But lighter than most guns."

"I just added the extra fluff, because I know you like guns that way. I can't use it because of my disease, but other than that, I thought it would be cool to give it so someone like you. There are six chambers on that gun as usual. It's a 38 caliber just so you know what type of ammo you use. Oh but test it out. I made a few minor changes that could change history."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just test it out!"

"Ok, sheesh cool down." Hellboy took aim at the target and pulled down the hammer then shot a straight bull's eye as usual. Then he went up to Ryan and held the gun up to his face. "Yah, so I hit a bulls eye big deal- I always hit bulls eyes your just-

"I know but did you notice anything else?"

Hellboy messed up his face, then remembered most guns and how fierce the gunpowder reacted causing the explosions. "But…yah, I didn't feel a thing when I pulled the trigger. It was like there was no explosion happening at the tips of my fingers."

"Exactly. I finally managed to make a gun with hardly any recoil. It's extremely efficient for people with broken arms, and for little kids. However don't leave your thumb were the hammer is because it could take your entire thumb off when you pull the trigger but other than that, use it when you have a broken arm or something because it won't damage your arm."

"How did you do it? Tell me!"

"And reveal the secrets of moi? No way, devil ape. I'm planing to get rich in the last few months of my life." He started rolling away when he realised something. "Oh and did you notice that Liz has been acting somewhat unusual lately? I'm usually not concerned for those types of things but she just doesn't seem to be herself (And Liz not being herself means the world is going to turn backwards). I think you should really consider talking to her."

Hellboy absorbed his words for a moment. Today was a good day and he didn't really seem to want to disturb Liz in anyway, so he would surly ask her tomorrow. That is…after Manning finds out that his cable was cut, and that he only has one channel showing kids shows like "Mr. Rogers" or "sesame street". What's worse is that "Telletubbies" premiers on that channel repeatedly…

_Ahhh, the perfect way to torture Manning._

* * *

"How about this one?" Rebecca and Abe were on the floor of the library, Abe leaning on a chair, and Rebecca lying on the floor with a poetry book held up to her face eating an apple at the same time. "Some say the world will end in fire, Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire-

"Fire and Ice by Robert frost." Abe confirmed.

"Ok, how about this one," Rebecca flipped to an indiscriminate page. "I want you to know one thing-

"If you forgot me, by Pablo Neruda."

Rebecca sat up taking another chunk out of her apple. "Already? I nearly read one sentence of the poem and you guessed it like that." She snapped her fingers giving an example of the approximate time. "If it were me, you would have to read the entire poem before I could figure it out. No wait, you would have to mouth the title to me as well. I'm not a fast thinker like you."

"Don't forget I've seen all those poems about a million times." Abe shook his head then got up. "And I'm not that fast of a thinker, for example," He walked over to one of the stands he kept near the water tank and retrieved a Rubik's cube with only two completed sides. "I've had this thing for as long as I can remember, and I still haven't completed the entire thing."

"I think I know why," Rebecca got up from her current position and walked over to Abe to touch the Rubik's cube and observe it. "It's because you have two sides, but in order to do the other sides, you have to mess up the already perfect sides. If I did this, I would be absolutely paranoid that I would mess up the entire thing and just have to start all over again."

"There is a pattern though." Abe pointed to the square in the middle of each side. "I know the middle of each side never moves. However, I don't entirely know the rest. I deceive myself by not knowing."

"Don't, because everyone knows you are quite smart intellectually and whatever else you are. You have really good memory too."

"I thought I was the one who told you, you had a good memory."

"…right, but that doesn't mean I can't complement on that quality of yours." She looked at the Rubik's cube then looked straight up back at Abe. "You know, there are people who can solve this using one hand in less than a minute."

Abe laughed. "And is there anything else you have to say about this Rubik's cube that non of us can solve, so instead we willingly glare at it as if it's the worst thing existing on the planet and only contemplate on it's annoying pattern?"

"Yah, that there are people who look at the Rubik's cube once around, then they are blindfolded, and then they solve it without looking at it." Rebecca laughed "I think they've mastered it. But maybe, they're not the artistic types of people, because maybe they don't care if they mess up the two sides that we've done and like clashing colours together." She held up her chin allowing her to inexplicably mimic a snobby brat. "We don't need Rubik's cube solvers because they clash colours together making this world a totally despicable place. Orange and green together? Eugh."

Abe chortled slightly, "You know, the first time I met you I figured that reading not being able to read your mind would be a great difficulty for me to get to know you. When I met Princess Nuala, she was hard to talk to. But you, you are open to anyone and will talk about anything."

"Yah, well it's not every day I meet a sweet and sensitive guy who just happens to be able to read minds like me and shares all of the same interests. Like Robin Hood." She winked, then knocked on the glass of the tank, and realised how refreshing it was to touch it compared to the hot air they were standing in. " Do you want to go swimming?"

"What?" Abe was bewildered. He had no idea what she was talking about, seeing that she just totally changed the subject.

"It's really hot down here because they are over heating this place, and so I think we should go swimming." She pointed to the tank.

"You don't have a bathing suit." Abe pointed out.

"I can swim in my clothes." Rebecca put her hands on her hips. "I had lifeguard training before. And I'm telling you now, I am a water fiend."

"Sure you are." Abe did what appeared to be rolling his eyes.

"I practically live in water."

"Sure you do. Coming from you, and seeing that your talking to me," He pointed at his webbed hands. "I find that extremely hard to believe."

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on." They both ran up stairs. And Abe showed Rebecca the way into the tank, which was concealed by another door, almost exactly like the door to Hellboys room. Abe opened it, revealing the way to get into the immense tank, and some surface area. They were both laughing, and Abe immediately dived in. Rebecca struggled to get her jacket off and scarf, so that she could jump in with only her tank top and shorts. Abe splashed her in the meantime, making her feel all of a sudden very cold.

"Holy shit!" She said, slightly wet. "You're going to pay for that, Mr. Sapien." With those last words she jumped in. The water seemed cold for a moment, but her body adjusted to the temperature after she started swimming a bit. She opened her eyes underwater and could see the library on the other side of the glass. Rebecca went over to it, and saw that she was a few metres above the library's ground level. It reminded her of flying, one of the things she envied birds for.

A pair of hands gripped her near her waste, giving her a moment's shock, and she noticed Abe swimming away wen she turned around to get him back somehow. She would be laughing right about now, but seeing that she was in the water, it was almost dangerous to let in a breath of air. She swam over to Abe as fast as she could, but he was still to fast. He smiled at her and she smiled back, only she smiled that type of smile suggesting that she had a trick up her sleeves.

She surfaced to take a breath of air, then back down under water. In the water, she faced him and he slowly drifted towards her. They looked at each other in a minute's bliss then Rebecca grabbed his arm surfacing the water and she slapped water in his face. "That's what you get for splashing water at me and scaring the daylights out of me when we were down under." They both began laughing again.

"I thought you were a water fiend therefore suggesting you can take on anything down there."

"I am…fine maybe I'm a water fiend above the surface because I'm better at splashing people than catching you." She did one last splash in his direction, then dunk her head under the surface again.

After being in the water for about 20 minutes Rebecca decided that she had better submerge or her hands would get too pruned up. She went up to the surface area, to get her clothes and called to Abe. "I'm going to sit in front of the fire place back in the library to dry off." She started going then Abe yelled after her.

"I'll come in a minute."

When Rebecca got there, she sat cross-legged with her arms outstretched to feel the fire's warmth. Abe joined her on the floor a few minutes after. The library was dark, with only the fireplace illuminating the place. "So, you had fun?"

Rebecca looked up at Abe. "Yah, no kidding. I would come here every day just to read books and swim. Mind you, next time I will bring a bathing suit."

"Oh yes, Definitely. You'll get cold if you don't have a change of clothes."

"Mr. Sapien, lecturing a fiend now?" She pulled her jacket closer around her. "I thought I could handle anything now that I am a fiend. Rar" She joked doing a cat scratching gesture.

Abe chuckled. "I didn't know cat's were masters at splashing people and swimming at the same time…I'm going to have to look that one up in the mystical creatures book."

They looked at each other now. Rebecca stared into his eyes trying to search for some thought she could possibly read. What was he thinking at this current moment? He did the same wondering what was going on in her head and it just happened.

She kissed him, and he passionately kissed her back. Everything in her past that was good just seemed to have flooded back to her in that one little moment. Everything would be good from now on.

Or so she hoped…

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, i wish I could give you cyber cookies, but seeing that I don't even know what the heck they are, or how the heck you give them, just imagine I gave you some freshly baked chocolate cookies with caramel chunks and whatever else you want on it. :) It's the new fad...imaginary cookies!!**


End file.
